


Megjelölve

by irenemardekar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bunch of Original Characters, Animal Transformation, Background Relationships, Bats, F/M, Harry Potter 7th year, Non-Canon Relationship, Supernatural Elements
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenemardekar/pseuds/irenemardekar
Summary: A roxforti csata során Hermione Greyback és Piton professzor közé kerül,és ennek a cselekedetnek a következményei megváltoztatják őt, a jövõjét és a világ szemléletét. Vajon Ron ,és Harry félre tudják tenni az előítéletüket ,és elfogadják új Hermionét?Ez a történet nem az enyém!Egy fanfiction író írta, én csak lefordítom nektek.Minden jog JK Rowling-hoz tartozik.Semmilyen anyagi hasznom nincs ebből a fordításból!Sajnos ez a történet nincs teljesen befejezve, és az íróját sehogy sem tudom felkeresni. Útoljára azt hiszem 2014. március 25 írt .... :(De nagyon tetszik ez a történet ,és úgy gondolom, hogy ha ő nem fejezte , be akkor talán én befejezem helyete.Ezért néhány dolgot megváltoztattam.Remélem nem gond.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1 rész

Hermione végigfutott a csatatéren a két barátja Harry Potter és Ronald Weasley mögött alkalmanként arra kényszerülve, hogy átugorja a csata során elesset testrészeken. Megpróbált nem gondolkodni azon a tényen, hogy ezek a tesztek a barátai is lehetnek abban, hogy átugort rajtuk. A feladatra kellett koncentrálni ami előtte állt. Lábai megbotlottak a vérrel áztatot fűvön ahogy futott, de a karjait elkapták a másik leesett volna. Zavartan felpillantott egy pár ismeretlen kék szempára. Széles mellkasa, és nagy termete volt a férfinak, de Halálfaló köpenyt viselt.  
\- Fuss - mondta mély rekedtes halk hangon aa fülébe, és elfordult tőle. Nem kellett kétszer mondania. A fiúk után futot megfeledkezve a furcsa emberről.  
\- Hermione, Merlinre, itt vagy. - lihegte Ron, ahogy utolérte őket. Harry ugyanúgy liheget de a szemét lehunyva egy pillanatig koncentrált.  
\- Az erdőben van! - mondta Harry hirtelen sürgetően.  
\- Menjünk - mondta Hermione határozottan, de Harry keze megállította.  
\- Nem, srácok nektek itt kell maradnotok. Meg kell ölnöd a kígyót, meg kell csinálni, és akkor vége lesz. - mondta próbálobálva elnyomni a remegést a hangjábol.  
\- Harry nem, veled megyünk….  
\- Nem Hermione, nektek itt kell maradnotok, ennek így kell lennie. - mondta Harry határozottan, és Hermione látta a beletörödést a megdöbbentő zöld szemében.  
\- Haver megörültél? - kiáltott rá Ron.  
Hermione könnyein át a szemébe néz, és hagyta, hogy a könnyei lefussanak az arcán.  
\- Hadd menjek veled Harry, kérlek enged, hogy veled menjek. - tiltakozot, de tudta, hogy értelmetlen. Amikor megkezdték a horcrux vadászatot, és amikor elolvasta a könyvet már akkor tudta, hogy mit kell Harrynek tennie.  
Érezte, hogy egy erős szoros ölelésbe kerül Ron és Harry közé. Ő átkarolta őket, és Harry vállába zokogot.  
Mit fog tenni a fiúk nélkül?  
Harry egy csókot nyomott a feje tetejére, és a fülébe suttogta.  
\- Találd meg a kígyót Miona, és öld meg. Vigyázz Ronra, szükség lesz rád. Mondd meg Ginnynek…. mondd meg neki, hogy szeretem. Mondja meg neki, hogy ötödik év óta szerettem őt, és segíts neki továbblépni. Segíts neki találni egy másik férfit…. Megígéred ezt nekem, Hermione?  
Hermione felnézte az ismerős zöld szemébe, és könnyebben szemmel bólintott.  
\- Szeretlek Harry. - suttogta, mire sárga egy újabb puszit a feje tetejére.  
\- Menj. - mondta szigorúan, elhúzódva tőlük. Ron bólintott, határozottan megragadta a kezét és elhúzta, az ő arca is könnyel áztatot volt. Amikor Harry elfutot Hermione a karjaiba omlott.  
Pár pillanat mulva azonban egy felvillanó fény vonta magára a figyelmét, majd rá meredt Ron tágra nyílt szemébe.  
\- Ron? .... - kérdezte zavartan, de megdermedt, amikor a férfi kinyitotta a száját, és vér ömlött a szájábol.  
\- Ron! Ne! - sikoltotta, ahogy a férfi a földre omlott.  
Ron? Ron! Nyisd ki a szemed. Ron!  
\- A pokolba az Miona, nem vagyok süket. - sziszegte Ron rekedtes hangon kiköpve a vért a szájábol.  
A nő szorosan átölelte, és megkönnyebbülten írta a mellkasán.  
\- Elküldelek a kórházba.  
Felállt és összpontosított a rendeltetési helyére, majd bonyolult pálcamozdulatal eltüntetteRont egy hoppal.  
Mielőtt még megkönnyebbülten fel sóhajtott volna, egy varázslat süvített el mellette, és eltalálta a karját. A fogait összeszorította a fájdalom ellen, lenézzet, és észrevette, hogy vér szívárog a karjábol. Meghallotta a gyorslépéseket a háta mögött ezért a pálcájával megfordult, készen álva a harcra. De a kezét azzonal leengedte amikor meglátta, hogy a volt bájitaltan professzora állt előtte.

A férfi nagyon furcsának tűnt ahogy ott állt tanítóköpenye nélkül, de még furcsabb volt a halvány fehér fény, ami körül vette a tesztet. A férfi csak állt, és nézte, ahogy a lány szinte megbűvölten közelebb lép a fehér fényt figyelve körülöttük elhalványult a csata zaja.  
Mögötte való lépések elvonták a lány figyelem, Hermione megfordult, és harcra készen felemelte a pálcáját.  
Jéghideg félelem futott rajta, amikor látta, hogy Fenrir Greyback közeledik felé vérben uszot arcal, és vérrel áztatott felső testel.  
\- Helló sárvér, neked, és nekem, van még egy befejezetlen ügyünk. - kiáltott oda neki.  
A lány megdermedt, ahogy a férfi megmyalta az ajkát a lányra bámulva.  
Hermione tudta, hogy a férfi még mindig dühös amiért sikerült elmenekülnie a Malfoy-kastélyból, és hogy ezt nem hagyta annyiban.  
Kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, amikor egy kéz hirtelen megragadta a torkát amitöl elakadt a lélegzete. Bele mart a torkát fogó kézbe, aa szemei előtt fekete foltok jelentek meg amiért azért küzdött, hogy eszméleténél maradjon.  
\- Maradj veszteg. - mondta egy selymes bársonyos hang a fülében, amiröl tudta, hogy lényegesen Piton professzorhoz tartozik, és abbahagyta a küzdelmet.  
De azzonal felsókoltott a fájdalomtol, amikor érezte, hogy valami bele ményed a vállába, megrogyttak a térdei, de a torkánál lévő kéz egyenesen tartotta.  
\- Csak ez volt az egyetlen módja. - suttogta a hang újra.  
Kiyitotta a száját, hogy megkérdezze, hogy mire érti, de a fájdalom lángja futot végig a gerincén egyenesen az agyáig. Eltorzult az arca, és a hátát ívbe feszítve fülsíkítóan felsíkoltott, de Piton a kezét a szájára szoritótta, hogy elnémítsa.  
\- Összpontosíts a fájdalomra, lélegez be, és ki. Hagyd abba, az üvöltözést te hülye lány, és lélegezz!  
csattant a fülébe, és ő megpróbálja követni az utasításait.  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbálja irányítani a légzését, de látta, hogy Greyback feléjük sétál, és elakadt a lélegzete. A vérfarkas dühösnek látszott, de a haragja nem rá írányult, hanem az őt tartó férfira.  
\- Mindig is tudtam, hogy áruló vagy, Piton! - üvöltötte gyorsan közeledet hozzáuk.  
Piton elkáromkodta magát, és durván a földre lökte. A lány megmerevedett, ahogy várta, hogy a kemény földre essen, de nem ez történt. Helyette valami keményre esett, de nem olyan keményre mint amlyen a föld volt. Az a valami kellemes illatú, volt olyan volt, mind az ég fa és verejték.  
Felnézett ugyan abba a kék szempárba mint amit láttam, és a szem előtt álló fekete pontot ismét elhivatottan látták  
\- Ne harcolj ellene. - mondta a férfi rekedtes hangon könnyen összekapcsolódott a tekintetükkel. A lány zavartan nézett rá.  
\- Aludj. - szólt a férfi selymes gyengéd hangon.  
És mintha az agya már várta volna ezt a parancsolatott azonnal engedelmeskedett, és bele süpedt a sötétségbe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SSHG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione valami puhán ,és kényelmesen feküdt ,és nem merte kinyitni a szemét. Hallotta a férfi hangját körülötte, de egyáltalán nem ismerte fel. A puha dolog amin feküdt , hirtelen elmozdult, és ő fájdalmasan felnyögött.  
\- Nyisd ki a szemed - parancsolta egy hang, és azonnal felismerte,a rekedtes hangot. Kinyitotta a szemét, majd gyorsan becsukta ahogy a szoba fénye megsértette a szemeit. Hallotta a mozgását, majd egy kéz megérintette a szemhéját amitöl azonal kinyitotta a szemét.  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és többször is pislogott, hogy összpontosítani tudjon. A rekedtes hangú férfi ült mellette akit azonal felismert.  
\- Mi tört? - kérdezte, majd fájdalmasan összerezzent. Fájt a torka ,és nehezen tudot nyelni.  
\- Ó, a kérdések már azonal kezdődttek, de a válaszokra még várnod kell.  
Mondta rá nézve. – Ezt meg kell innod.  
Hermione fáradtan elvette tőle a bájital üveget, és beleszagolt. Felismerte a fájdalomcsillapító ital illatát,ezért gyorsan megitta, majd kapott egy másik fiolát is. Miután azt is megszagolta megitta ,és érzte,hogy az agya eltompul amint jött az “ Aludj ” parancs ,és a teste ugyanúgy, mint korábban elenszegülés nélkül azonal engedelmeskedett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SSHG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione lassan kinyitotta a szemét, hogy egy ismeretlen, magas boltíves mennyezetet látjon. Fájdalmasan felnyögöt ,és meg probált felkönyökölni, de a teste nem reagált az agya parancsára. Felnyögött. A feje ismét kellemetlenül lüktetni kezdet amitöl nyöszörögve szorosan lehunyta a szemét.  
\- O ,él.- mondta Lucius ,és érezte, hogy az ágy besüped mellet ahogy le ült mellé.  
\- Tessék, vedd be ezt. – mondta,és át adot neki egy fiolát, Hermione ezúttal habozás nélkül lenyelte.  
-Mi történt? - kérdezte a deja vu furcsa érzését érezve. Hallotta, ahogy a férfi felsóhajt. – Kérlek, csak tudnom kell …. – kérlelte de a férfi megint elaltatta.  
\- Csak lassan mindent sorjában. – mondta Lucius mielött ismét elaltatta.

Amikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, azonnal megpillantotta a Roxfort kórház ismerős mennyezetét, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Gyorsan leült, de megszédült, talán rossz ötlet volt ilyen gyorsan felkelni. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a test tiltakozásait, és az ágy szélére ült. Lassan fel állt az ágyrol. A kórházban csak néhány ember volt az ágyakban, de nem olyan sok, mint amire számíthatott egy csata után. Nem látta barátai vörös vagy fekete haját, amiért felsóhajtott.  
\- Mit keresel kint az ágyból, Miss Granger? – Hallotta meg az iskola mediáltájának aggódó hangját amitöl megugrott.  
\- Sajnálom, nem akartam megijeszteni, de le kell ülnöd.  
Hermione kinyitotta a száját, hogy vitatkozzon, de a boszorkány erősebb volt, mint amilyennek látszott.  
\- Mióta voltam kiütve? kérdezte Hermione a nőtől, miközben az intett a pálcájával.  
\- Körülbelül három napja itt vagy már itt,de a csata két hete véget ért.  
\- Két hete?! – kérdezte Hermione, és óvatosan felállt. - Mi történt? Megnyertük? Voldemort meghalt? Harry…. Harry életben van? Mi van Ronnal?- tette fel gyorsan egymás útán a kérdéseket miközben a szíve örült ütemben száguldozott a mellkasában.  
\- Feküdjön le most, nincs olyan állapotban, hogy felkeljen ,és felízgassa magát. - mondta Madame Pomfrey,és megprobálta a lányt az ágyra nyomni.  
\- Nem, nem vagyok jól. Őszinte vagyok! - válaszolta Hermione fáradtan. Égő fájdalmas égést érzet a vállában , oda nyult ,és az ujjai gézzet tapintott.  
Amikor megpróbálta lehúzzni a gézt a vállárol egy határozott kéz szorosan megragadta a csuklóját, és elvette onann a kezét.  
\- Ne érinsd meg. - mondta egy ismerős selymes hang. Hermione felpillantott ,és megpillantotta Piton professzort, aki mellette állt.A lány kiváncsian nézett fel a férfi sérült arcára ,de az érzelem mentes maradt. Az a ragyogás, amelyet a csatatéren látott, már nem volt jelen.  
A lány kirántotta a karját a szoritásábol, miközben még mindig az arcára nézett.  
\- Mi a fenének ne? – kérdezte a szemöldökét össze ráncolva , majd elfordítva a fejét úgy nézzett le a gézre mintha keresztül látna rajta.  
A Professzora azonban nem válaszolt a kérdésére. Helyette az idősebb boszorkányhoz fordult.  
\- Szabadon távozhat, Poppy? – türelmesen várt miközben a nő néhány szkennelést futtatott a fiatalabb lány felett a pálcájával, de nem tiltakozott.  
\- Pihennie kell Perselust, még mindig nagyon gyenge. Mágiája még mindig erött gyüjt….  
\- Igen, köszönöm, gondoskodom róla! - mondta Piton, és élesen félbe szakitva a nővért.  
\- Gyere Miss Granger.  
Hermione habozott, amikor nézte, ahogy a férfi kiment a kórteremböl, deazért lassan követte őt.  
\- Hová megyünk professzor?  
A férfi megfordult ,és rá meredt.  
\- Ó, az elviselhetetlen kis mindentudó vissza nyertte az idegesitö hangját. Micsoda boldogság.  
mondta gúnyosan.  
\- Tudod, professzor, azt hiszem nekem jobban tetszettél amikot te voltál csendben. – Csattant fel rá Hermione miközben mellete sétált öklét összeszoritva , mert a válla elviselhetetlenül fájt.  
\- Vigyázz a nyelvedre, Miss Granger! Lehet, hogy már nem tudok pontokat elvenni tőled, de biztosíthatlak arról, hogy nagyon könnyen pokolá tehetem az életedet. – horkant fel rá Piton felgyorsítva a lépteit.  
A lány a szemét forgatva követe.  
Az igazgató írodánál a vízköpő félre húzzódott ,és ahogy csendben felémentek a lépcsőt. Piton professzor szorosan megragadta a karját, és kinyitva az íroda ajtaját behúzzta maga útán a lányt.  
\- Akár hiszi, akár nem, professzor, képes vagyok egyedül is járni, és nem értékelem ,hogy így bánik velem. - Vicsorogott Hermione miközben vissza pislogta a fájdalom könnycseppjeit, amelyek a szemében tolódttak amikor a durva mozdulatol megfájdult a válla. Fogát összeszorította, hogy ne síkoltson fel,és lehunyta a szemét, hogy a könnyek ne esenek le az arcán. Néhány megnyugtató lélegzet után újra kinyitotta a szemét, és Dumbledore-portréra meredt.  
\- Üdvözlet kedvesem - mondta az öreg arcképe.  
\- Dumbledore professzor, hogy vagy? - kérdezte boldogan, és nem vette észre, hogy mennyire ostobán hangzik a kérdése, amíg Piton felnem kuncogót a háta mögött.  
\- Remekül gyermekem ,és te hogy vagy?  
Hermione csak vállat vont a kérdésre.  
\- Idd ,ezt meg. – Parancsolta Piton professzor ,és a kezébe nyomot egy fiólát. Hermione elvette, de előtte beleszagolt a tartalmába mielőtt a keserű folyadékot lecsúsztatta a torkán.  
Megkönnyebbült sóhaj szajkadt fel a torkán amikor a fájdalom eltűnt,és elvette a következő fiolát, amelyet átadott neki. Ismét megszagolta majd lenyelte a tartalmát.  
\- Miért ... - kérdezte a a férfi levett egy könyvet az íróasztalról, és a kezébe nyomta mielőtt befejezte volna a kérdését.  
\- Olvasd. – parancsolta mereven majd elment tőle, hogy kinézzen az ablakon.  
A lány Dumbledore-portréra pillantott, aki bólintott és kacsintott. Lenézett a könyvre, és érezte, hogy elönti a kiváncsiság.

~~~~~~~~SSHG~~~~~~~~  
Hermione komor humorral felnevetett amikor a könyvet olvasta, aztán professzorára nézett, aki intenzív pillantást vetett rá.  
\- Könyörgöm , monja el Granger kisasszony, hogy Mi olyan vicces? - sziszegte Piton veszélyesen halk hangon.  
\- Képzelje el, hogy mit mondanának az emberek ha azt mondanám hogy a" hatalmas denevér " becenév valójában mennyire illik magára. - mondta Hermione, miközben megpróbálta vissza tartani a hisztérikus kacagását. Ám a professzora arca azonban elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy abba hagyja a szórakozást.  
Majd megdöbbenten felzihált amikor az előtte ülő férfi hirtelen egy denevérré változott.  
Hófehér volt ,éj fekete szárnyakal. Hermione dermedten ült ,és a lényre bámult,aztán érezte ,hogy lassan öntudatlanul előrehajol. Professzor éles szemével figyelte, ahogy am lány lecsúszott a székről a padlóra úgy, hogy a denevér előtt térdelt.  
Hermione lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse a denevért ,szinte megfeledkezve arról, hogy az a Professzora volt, de mielőtt a keze megérithette volnaa professzora már ismét emberi formában állt előtte.  
\- Szóval: mit jelent ez számomra, uram? - kérdezte Hermione zavartan, miközben visszamászott a székébe,és a professzora is leült.  
\- Azt ,hogy mostantol kezdve te vagy a társam. És o ne néz már így rám! Ha tehetném akkor inkább csókolnék meg egy óriási tintahalat, te hülye lány! - csattant fel a lány rémült pillantására. - Az életed úgy folytatódik, mint általában, mert bízz bennem,nem akarom az egész életemet egy idegesitö mindentudóhoz kötni.  
Hermione vissza nyelte a nyelvére erkező csipős választ ,és helyette a vállán lévő gézről kérdezte. Kicsit összerezzent, amikor professzora megragadta a csuklóját és felhúzra a székéröl amelyen ült.  
A férfi egy tükörhöz írányította ,és lejebb tolta rajta a blúzát, mire a lány elfordította a fejét, hogy lássa a vállát. Hermione nézte, ahogy óvatosan elhúzta a gézt, és felzihált, amikor meglátta, hogy mi van ott.  
A vállán volt egy jel, amely pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint egy denevér forma.  
A fájdalom, a már korábban érzett visszatért, a gyengitve a fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, amit korábban megivot. Megfordult, hogya Professzorára nézzen.  
\- Egy dologban igazad volt, uram - mondta, pontosan érezte, hogy fekete pontok homályosítsák el a látását.  
\- És pedig miben? - Kérdezte Piton semleges hangon.  
\- Abban, hogy tényleg pokolá tudod tenni az éltemet. - mondta Hermione, és megpróbált mosolyogni de körül ölelte a feketeséget, és hangtalanul a padlóra zuhant volna, de megérezte, hogy a professzor karjai elkapják őt mielött elájult vola.


	2. 2. fejezet : Zavaros körülmények

2\. rész

Perselus elkapta Hermionét, amikor elájult, és a karjaiba vette. Odalépett a kandallóhoz, és sikerült egy kis floo-porot dobni a kandallóba.   
\- Hozzám. – mondta ,és belépet a kandalóba.   
Letette a lányt a kanapéra, és távol lépet tőle, ami miat nyugtalan fájdalom futott keresztül az egész testén.   
Szemmöldök ráncolva a köpenyéhez lépet hogy egy nagy adag tüzes whiskyt öntsön magának, és leült egy karosszékbe. A tűzbe meredve kortyolgatta az italját miközben az agya vissza pörgette az eseményt arrol az éjszakárol amikor megharapta.

“visszapillantás, két héttel ezelőtt “ 

Miss Granger előtt állt aki le ejtette az oldalánál a pálcáját amint meglátta őt.   
Ostoba lány. Aztán mozgást látott ami elterelte a figyelmét.   
Az ereiben megfagyot a vér amint meglátta Fenrir Greyback a lányhoz közelitve. Majd szitkozódni kezdet amikor a lány ostobán megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a vérfarkassal.  
\- Perselus, meg kell állítanod - mondta Lucius mellete a barátjára nézve.  
\- Csináld te, ha annyira biztos vagy benne - csattant fel rá ingerülten.  
\- Perselus - figyelmeztette Lucius.  
Perselus a lányra bámult.   
\- A francba is. – sziszegte.  
A tanulója mögé állt, megragadta a nyakát, és megszorította,de úgy hogy elegendö mennyiségű levegőt biztosítson a számára. Lassan lehajolt a szájával a vállára miközben a szemét egyszer sem vette le a dühös vérfarkarol,és bele harapot a lányba. A lány gazdag vére elárasztotta a száját ,és az érzékeit amitöl elöntötte a forróság, de koncentrálnia kellet. Reyback dühösen felhorkant rá,és fenyegetően a lány felé lépet. Perselus néhány szót suttogott a lánynak, majd félre löktte. És hálás volt azért, hogy Lucius ott volt ,és a karjába kapta a lányt ,hogy az ne a durva földre zuhanjon. Greyback azonnal elindult felé. Megfordította a fejét, hogy a barátjára nézzen, aki Miss Grangert tartotta a karjaiba.   
\- Vidd innen, nekem még elkel intéznem egy veszet kutyát. 

“Vissza a jellenbe. “ 

Perselus megráztaa fejét ,és az alvó lányra nézet, aki még mindig a kanapén feküdt. Mintha az élete nem lenne már elégé bonyolult. És még ehez hozzá tette Miss minden tudot is ,és nemcsak nyügnek, hanem társának is.   
Csapkodó zaj szakította ki a gondolataibol , felnézett,és meglátott egy barna denevért aki kecsesen repült felé. A denevér gond nélkül alakult át emberé ,és el foglalta az előtte levő helyet.  
\- Lucius. – üdvözölte Perselus ,és felemelte az italát.   
\- Nem, köszönöm. Nem boldogok Perselus. Most már tudják, hogy hátat fordítottál nekik. - mondta Lucius komolyan. – A lány célpont lesz.   
Perselus bólintott, de csendben maradt.  
\- Vannak olyanok is, akik hátat fordítottak nekik,és azt mondják, hogy csatlakoznak hozzánk.  
Folytatta miközben újra felállt.   
A fejüket mindketten a kanapén alvó lány felé fordították. Aztán Lucius felsóhajtott ,és ismét denevéré változva Perselus vállára repült, majd kissé megszorította a vállát mielőtt kiszállt volna az ablakon.

~~~~~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione felébredt ,de csukva tartotta a szemét , azt remélve ,hogy talán mindez csak egy rosszállom volt ,és felébredve még mindig a sátorban van Harry-vel ,és Ronal. De a tűz pattogása ,és egy köpeny suhogása azt mondta a számára ,hogy értelmetlen továbbra is reménykedni.   
\- Nyissd ki a szemedet Miss Granger – parancsolta Piton. Mentálisan összerándult a selymes hangjára de kinyitotta a szemét. Nem ismerte fel a szobát, amelyben volt, de feltételezte, hogy csak Piton lakrészén lehet. A vállában a fájdalom erőteljesen visszatért amitöl hangosan felnyöszörgött. Az ajkába harapva elfolytott egy jaj veszékelést.   
\- Ez a te lakrészed uram? – kérdezte a professzorát aki elment melette.   
\- Nyilvánvalóan. - mondta röviden a férfi miközben folytatta az útját. Kiment a szobából, hátrahagyva őt, de lány alig állt fel a kanapérol amikor visszatért. Oda adott a számára egy fiolát amit a lány habozás nélkül meg is ivott.   
\- Köszönöm, uram. Megkérdezhetem, mi történt? A háborúval értem. - kérdezte Hermione halkan.   
\- A Sötét Nagyúr meghalt - mondta Piton röviden, és ismét leült a kandaló ellé ,várva a további kérdéseket.   
De a lány csendben maradt mert nem akarta irritálni a férfit. Perselus hangosan felsóhajtott.   
\- Miss Granger, tedd fel a kérdésedet, mielőtt felrobbantál.  
\- Megcsinálta? Ugy értem Harry megcsinálta?  
\- Igen. A fiú megint túlélte. - mondta Piton nyugodtan, bár a hangjában nyoma sem volt a szokásos keserűség.   
\- Jó…. És Ron? – kérdezte Hermione elfulló hangon.   
\- Ugyancsak él. - jegyezte meg Piton ugyanolyan nyugodt hangon.   
\- Ki… kihalt meg? - kérdezte a lány tétovázva.  
\- Tonks, Fred Weasley és Misters Creevey.- felelte Piton kissé keserves hangon,mire a lány szeme könnybe lábadt.   
\- Köszönöm uram – mondta elfulló hangon. A válla a bájital segítségével is fájt, hátra nyult, hogy megmasziroza ám Piton megragadta a csúklóját.   
\- Neked tényleg problémád van a hallásodal úgye? Ne érintsd meg! - vicsorogott rá.  
Hermione kirántotta a kezét a szorításábol.   
\- Mi a fenének ne Professzor? – kérdezte ,és majdnem elvigyorodott a furcsa de ja vu érzéstöl.   
\- Azért mert egy ostoba gyerek vagy ,és még nem vagy felkészülve a következményekre - csattant fel rá Perselus.   
\- Milyen következményekre uram? Különösen homályos a válaszok amiket kapok, és mivel úgy tűnik, hogy nem magyarázkodik erről a dologról, amelyet rám kényszerítettél talán mutathatnál valakit akin már van ilyen. - morogta Hermione.De megdöbbentette és meglepte a fájdalmas pillantás, amely a férfi arcán futott keresztül. De az pillanatok alat el is űnt.   
\- Kifelé.  
\- Tessék?   
\- KIFELÉ! - ismételte meg határozottan,és szinte kihajintotta a lányt a szobábol. Hermione megrándult amikor az ajtó csapódása hangja, visszhangzott a folyosón.

\- Seggfej. - motyogta, miközben elindult a gyengélkedő felé.

*******  
Másnap esős és szörnyű volt az idő ami tökéletesen megfelelt annak ahogy Hermione érezte magát,amikor Nagyterem felé indult reggelizni.  
Hallotta a nevét, mielőtt az ajtóhoz ért.  
\- Hermione!   
Felnézett, és elmosolyodott, amikor látta, hogy két legjobb barátja Ginnyvel felé rohan. ÁTÖLELTE Ronot aki az ajkára hajolva gyengéden megcsókolta. Hermione összeráncolta a szemöldökét ,és elhúzzódot tőle. Megfordult, és átölelte Harryt ,és fájdalmasan összerezzent amikor Harry a vállát érte.   
\- Mi az? - kérdezte Ron és Harry egyszerre amitöl a lány elvigyorogta magát.   
\- Semmi, még mindig fáj a végső csata miat. - válaszolta. A fiúk annyiba hagyták a témát amiért hálás volt.  
\- Mi történt a csata végén? - kérdezte Harryt, miközben leültek néhány halgatóhoz, akik még mindig a Roxfortban voltak reggelizni. Harry elkezdte mesélni a történetét, de a lány nem nagyon tudot rá figyelni.   
\- …. Aztán az átok vissza pattant rá ,és megölte.- Fejezte be drámai hangon Harry.   
\- Nagyszerű, Harry! Nagyon örülök neked! - mondta Hermione, vissza fordítva a figyelmét rá. Aztán Ronra ,és Ginnyre nézet. - Őszinte részvétem a testvéretekért. – mondta mire Ginny Harry vállára hajtva a fejét letörölt egy könny cseppet az arcárol.   
\- Figyelj , Harry, Ron, tudom ,hogy túl sok minden történt…de ... el akarok menni megkeresni a szüleimet ,és visssza adni nekik az emlékeiket. - mondta Hermione nyugodtan, várva a kitöréseket.  
\- Még nem mehetel el Mione, csak most értünk ide vissza. – fakadt ki Ron, Harry viszont csak össze ráncolta a homlokát.   
\- Tudom, tudom ,és várok is vele egy kicsit ,de megkell találnom őket.- Ragaszkodot hozzá a lány.   
\- És mi lesz velem? – kérdezte Ron.   
\- Mi lenne veled Ron? – kérdezte Hermione miközben probálta vissza tartani a temperamentumát. Tudta, hogy Ron arogánsan csak magára tud gondolni.   
\- Összejöttünk , nem igaz? Arra gondoltam, hogy feleségül veszlek ,és letelepedünk.  
\- Micsoda? Mégis mikor beszélgettünk erről? Nem emlékszem arra, hogy beszélgetünk volna erröl!   
Kiáltott fel Hermione dühösen.   
\- Nos, azt gondoltam, hogy a háborúnak vége , feleségül veszlek ,és csinálok neked egy pár gyereket….- mondta Ron.   
\- Ronald , nem fogok most össze házasodni veled ,és gyerekeket szülni neked. Szeretném befejezni az iskolát ,és munkát is szeretnénk elöbb vállalni ,és csak azútán beszélhetnénk a házasságról! - mondta Hermione hevesen.  
\- Nem kellene befejezned az iskolát Mione.   
\- De én befogom fejezni az iskolát Ronáld miútán megtaláltam a szüleimet. – mondta Hermione ,miközben magában türelemért imádkozot.   
\- De én nem akarom,hogy befejezd…..- kezdte Ron, de egy selymes hang félbeszakította.   
\- Bármennyire is enyűgöző is ez a beszélgetés, lehetne ezt valahol máshol csinálni? Miv -el mások szeretnének enni. – kérdezte Piton Professzor miközben leült Hermione mellé.  
Ron a férfira meredt,aztán felállt és megragadta Hermione csuklóját.   
\- Gyere, erről beszélünk.  
Hermione kirántotta a karját a szoritásábol, és ülő helyzetben maradt. – Nem tudom mit képzelsz magadrol Ron, de éhes bvagyok és itt maradok. Ron kinyitotta a száját, hogy vitatkozzon vele, de ezútal Harry szakitotta félbe.   
\- Ron , hagy neki egy kis időt , hagyd ,hogy egyen , reggeli útán majd beszélgetek. - mondta Harry fáradt hangon.  
Hermione hálásan elmosolyodott és újra elkezdett enni.  
\- Hová akarsz menni ,Miss Granger? - kérdezte Piton mellete miközben nézte ahogy Ron dühösen kiviharzik a Nagyteremböl.   
Hermione egy pillanatra ránézett, miközben elgondolkozott a kérdésén.  
\- Egy kicsit el kell mennem, egy darabik szeretnénk távol lenni a mágiátol ,és ettöl a helytöl. Vissza nézett a tányérjára amikor eszébe jutott, hogy ő Legilimens mestere.   
Hermione egész végig magán érezte aférfi kutató tekintetét miközben evet ,és egyszer sem mert a férfira nézni. Gyorsan befejezte az ételét, és elköszönve távozott az asztaltol ,miközben egyszer sem nézett a Professzorára.   
Késöbb Hermione a könyvtárba lépett, hogy megtalálja az összes könyvet, amelyek a varázslatos denevérekröl szólnak. Mosolyogva szótlanul üdvözölte Madame Prince-t. Átment a folyosókon, és itt , ott válogatott könyveket, majd egy asztalhoz vitte őket. Az asztalnál ülő alak miat azonban lépés közben megdermedt.   
\- Hová fogsz menni Miss Granger? – kérdezte Piton parancsolóan miközben felnézett a könyvéből.  
\- Már válaszoltam erre a kérdésre, uram - mondta nyugodtan, miközben az asztalhoz lépve letette a könyveket.  
\- Ne hazudj nekem - parancsolta a szokásos tanári hangján.  
\- Nem hazudok professzor - mondta kitérően, miközben leült és felvette az egyik könyvet.  
\- Talán emlékeztetnem kel arra ,hogy?….  
\- Mire? Hogy én vagyok a társa ,és hogy emiat most hirtelen engedelmeskednem kellene a követeléseinek ,és parancsának? – sziszegte dühösen rá. - Hadd tegyek egyértelművé valamit, professzor. Nem fogok engedelmeskedni neked, sem Ronald Weasleynek , senki ember fiának a földön. Merlinre , inkább meghalok, minthogy kövesem a parancsait. – Csattant rá miközben becsapta az asztalon olvasott könyvet, aztán megfordult és kiviharzott a könyvtárból.   
..oo0O0oo ..

Hermione a Roxfort kapuja felé sétált, amikor egy denevér leszált amitöl egy pillanatra rémülten megugrott. De aztán kiváncsian a denevére bámult, barna volt, nagy kék szemmekel, ami furcsa módon ismerősnek tűnt a számára.   
\- A csatatéren voltál - mondta végül,mire a denevér hangot adott ki. – Nos, mit keresel itt?   
Az egyetlen válasz az volt, hogy a denevér a vállára repült, és ő összerezzent, amikor a körme bele vájt a még mindig fájó jelbe.   
\- Auuuu…. – kiáltott fel elhesegetve a denevért ,és a vállához kapva maszirozni kezdte a helyet ami véget bizseregni kezdtek a végtagjai. A feje fájdalmasan lüktetett ami véget le kellet hunynia a szemeit, de amikor kinyitotta, olyan magas volt, mint a denevér.   
\- Mi a fene? - mondta hangosan, de az egyetlen hang amelyet kiadot az ugyan olyan volt mint amit a denevér adot ki. A denevérre nézett aki furcsa csikorgó hangot adot ki.   
\- Te meg min nevetsz?! - követelte,de a hangja helyet megint azt a furcsa zajt halotta. A neverér ekkor kitárta a szárnyait , majd elrepült.  
Hermione bosszusan a denevér útán nézet , majd keresztbe fonta a karjait. Aztán lenézett, és látta, hogy a karjai azok nem karok, hanem…. Szárnyak?   
\- Mi a fene? – zihált fel. A szárnyát mindkét oldalán kinyújtotta, feketék voltak, csakúgy, mint Pitoné. A denevér ismét leszállt előtte, és incselkedöen bámult rá ,majd ismét felszállt.  
Hermione figyelte, ahogy a denevér repül, és megértette ,hogy mit akar, a denevér azt akarta ,hogy kövese. Megpróbálta mozgatni a karjait fel,és le, de ez nemtörtént semmi sem ahoz, hogy a levegőbe kerüljön. Aztán a szárnyai mozgásaira összpontosított, és végre érezte, hogy a lába elhagyja a talajt. Örömébe fel kuncogott amiért sikerült neki. A barna denevér után repült, és észrevette, hogy a kastély felé repül. A szárnyai alatt a levegő érzése lenyűgöző volt, jobb, volt, mint bármi más, amit eddig valaha is érezet. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy élvezze az érzést.A barna denevért követtve a pince felé repült ,és leakart fékezni amikor észrevette ,hogy hová is tartanak.   
Látta, hogy Piton kinyitja az ajtót, amikor a barna denevér felé repül, és azt is ,hogy a férfinak az állkapcsa leesett, amikor észrevette.  
Kecsesen ki akart repülni a szobábol ,de egy láthatatlan erőbe csapott be,ami véget hirtelen a földön találta magát,és egy nagyon dühös Piton professzora nézet fel.   
\- Mit gondolsz mit csinálsz? - vicsorgott rá, de a lány nem törődött vele, de ő figyelmen kívül hagyta, ehelyett szégyenkezve felállt.  
\- Ugyanezt kérdezhetném tőled is! Egy kibaszott denevér vagyok! – sikoltott rá.   
\- Tisztában vagyok ezzel, köszönöm. – mondta Piton akinek kissé remeget a hangja a vissza folytott haragtol.   
\- Nos akkor miért vagy olyan dühös?   
\- Azért , mert megmondtam neked ,hogy ne érintsd meg a válladat , te ostoba kölyök! – vicsorgott rá.   
Egy denevér a vállamon landolt ami miat nagyon fájt , ezért gondolkodás nélkül oda kaptam ,és meg maszíroztam. - Mondta dühösen Hermione , és arra a helyre mutatott, ahol a denevér néhány perccel ezelőtt volt.  
\- Ööö….. volt ott egy denevér ….. És amúgy is, nem én választottam ezt!   
\- Miért inkább hagynom kellet volna ,hogy Greyback szerezen meg? - gúnyolódott vele.  
\- Igen. Legalább akkor képes lennénk arra, hogy megöljem azt a személyt aki felelős érte, anélkül hogy bűntudatom lenne! - ordított rá a lány, nem egészen megértve, ,hogy miröl is beszél a férfi.   
\- Te önző önfejű,kis dög…..  
\- Nem kell ,ezt végig hallgatnom. Viszlát professzor. – mondta a lány , majd hírtelen sarkon fordult ,és kiviharzott a szobábol , mielőtt megállíthatta volna


	3. A társakkal kapcsolatos probléma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus felfedezi, hogy milyen makacs lehet párja.( Ez a fejezet erőszakpt tartalmaz ,de nem erotikus)

3\. rész 

Hermione a Gringottson bankba ment ,és türelmesen az egyik pultnál várt, amíg az ott dolgozó kobolt felnem nézzet rá. A kobold szeme elkerekedet amint észre vette a lányt.   
\- Miben segíthetek Miss? – kérdezte rekedtes hangon.   
\- Kérem, vonja le a teljes pénzemet a számlámtól - felelte határozottan a lány.  
\- Azonitsa magát.   
Hermione elmosolyodott, amikor átadta a pálcáját a koboldnak aki bólintott, majd leszállt az üléséből, és boltívben az épület alsó részéhez vezette a lányt.   
\- Nem is oly rég betört ebbe a bakba, hogy megszerezen egy serleget Bellatrix széfjéböl. – Mondta a kobold.   
\- Igen, nagyon sajnálom de muszály volt megtenni ezt azért ,hogy elpusztithasuk Voldemortot. – válaszolta Hermione védekezően. Mire a kobold felkuncogot.   
\- Nyugalom Miss Granger. Még mi koboldok is tudjuk ,hogy milyen szerepet játszot a háboruban, amiért rendkivül hálásak vagyunk önnek. – mondta a kobold majd a kocsi megállt ,és kiszáltak.   
Hermione összegyűjtötte az összes dolgát amit a varázslatos gyöngyös táskájába tett. Ez egy olyan varázslatos eszköz volt amiböl rajta kivül soha senki más nem tudot kivenni semmit sem. Úgy ,hogy bárki aki kinyissa , csak egy üres erszényt fog találni.   
Elköszönt a koboldtol ,és kilépet a bankbol. Ép visszatért Diagon Alley-be, és elindult a Leaky üst felé, hogy Londonba hoponáljon amikor valaki megragadta a karját.  
\- Hová mész? – szólalt meg Piton selymes hangja a füle mellett.   
\- Az nem a te dolgod Professzor. – sziszegte a lány miközben kirántotta aq karját a szorításábol ,és tovább sétált.   
\- Állj meg - mondta ugyanolyan parancsoló hangon, amelyet az osztálytermében is használt, mire Hermione megállt.   
\- Egyszer már elmondttam neked Professzor , hogy nem fogadok el parancsot senkitöl sem. - mondta, miközben időben fordult meg, hogy lássa ahogy a vigyor elhalványul a férfi arcán. Majd megfordult ,hogy távozon,de még hátra fordult ,és elmosolyodott, amikor a férfi megindult felé,de gyorsabb volt ,és elhoponált.   
Amint megérkezett egy embernek ütközött. Automatikusan felemelte a pálcáját ,hogy hexet küldjön ra ,de az ilető lefegyverezte mielőtt a hexa elhagyhatta volna a száját.  
\- Nocsak, nocsak , kit látnak szemmeim? - mondta egy ismerős hang,amitöl megmerevedett. felnézett, hogy a szeme találkozzon azzal aki elrabolta őt harryvel ,és Ronal ,és a Malfoy birtokra hurcolta őket.   
\- Helló gyönyörűm. – vigyorgot rá.   
Hermione küzdeni kezdett ellene hogy megszabaduljon tőle, miközben szilárdan tartotta a gyöngyös táskáját.Gondolt rá ,hogy pálca nélküli varázslat csinál ,de minden alkalomkor amikor megtette , csak a varázs erejét fárasztotta.   
\- Mit csinálsz itt báránykám? - kérdezte Scabbior.   
\- Vadvirágot szedek. – felelte a lány gúnyosan miközben a szemével kétségbeeseten körbe pillantott a lehetséges menekülést keresve. De amint körbe nézet látta ,hogy az nincs egyedül. Egy másik férfi sétált a Scabbior mögé , őt pedig követte még három férfi. A mögötte való mozgás pedig azt üzente , hogy többen is vannak, amitöl felgyorsult a szóverése.   
\- Mit akarsz tölem? – kérdezte , megpróbálva megakadályozni azt, hogy a hangja remegjen.  
\- Ó ,mindjárt megtudod. - mondta az előtte álló férfi. Hideg hangja miatt Hermione a lány rémülten megborzongot. Aztán érezte ,hogy szoros kötelek fonodnak köré.   
\- Szeretnénk egy kis információt kicsikarni belöled.   
Hermione harcolni kezdett a kötelei ellen ,és amikor megprobálkozott a pálca nélküli varázslattal a férfi az arcába csapott.   
\- Nyugi sárvér, nem tudsz elmenekülni, még csak ne is próbálkoz vele. - morogta, miközben megragadta a karját és a földre lökte. Hermione szó szerint szinte csillagokat látott attól ahogy a feje keményen ütközött a földel.   
Bizonytalanul feltérdelt, de nem probálkozott többé a pálca nélküli varázslatal. Felemelte a fejét ,és hunyorogva megszámolta ,hogy hányan vették körbe. 18 számolt, amikor az a férfi, aki megütötte, elélépett.   
\- Hol van a társad? – kérdezte.   
\- Kibaszotul nem tudom. – felelte a lány azt remélve ,hogy nyerhet egy kis időt, amíg ki gondolja a menekülési tervét. A férfi újra megütötte amitöl vérzet a szája.   
\- Újra megkérdezem, hol van a társad?   
\- Valószínűleg a pokolba! – felelte a lány szárazon, de a mondatát félbe szakítoták azzal, hogy újabb csapást kapot az arcára.   
\- Felelj a kérdésre te lány, különben pokolá teszem az életedet.   
\- Hallottál már valaha Voldemortról? Mellete te pikniknek tünsz a számomra. – Sziszegte a lány mielőtt újra megütötték. Ez alkalommal, amikor a földre esett már nem térdelt vissza fel. Keményen bordán rugta egy csizmás láb amitöl össze rándult. Az oldalára gördült, és fájdalmasan felnyögött.  
\- Hol van a társad? – kérdezte újra hidegen a férfi. Hermione az ajkába harapot akárcsak a Malfoy-kastélyban, hogy csendben maradjon a fájdalom alatt miközben a férfi újra ,és újra megütötte. Aztán megragadta a haját   
\- Most már az enyém vagy sárvér ,így azt tehetem veled amit csak akarok. – morogta miközben lehajolt ,hogy a lány hajába szagoljon. – Tetszik a parfümöd illata. – mondta az ajkát nyalogatva, majd a lány mugli farmer derékpántjához nyult és a fehérneművel együtt letépte a testéröl. Hermione felsíkoltott ,és rugkapálni kezdet mire a férfi durván felnevetet.   
\- Nagyon szórakoztató leszel a számomra. – nevetett , majd a lány feje fölé térdelt.  
\- Készen állsz arra ,hogy meg mond ,hogy hol a társad szuka?   
Hermione a fájdalom miat könnyes szemmel megvetően nézet fel rá. - Menj a pokolba. – sziszegte. Érezte ,hogy a férfi a lábai közé térdel ,és durván szét rántja a lábait. Mentálisan felkészítette magát arra ,hogy megerőszakolja a vadállat amikor felnézve az égboltra észrevett valamit. Gyorsan ki pislogta a szemeiböl a könnycseppeket és látta, hogy több dolog is csoportosan repül a levegőben feléjük. És ahogy egyre közelebb értek a lány észre vette ,hogy denevérek.   
Hisztérikusan nevetni kezdett.   
\- Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte zavartan a fölötte lévő férfi megdermedve a mozgásban amikor ép ígyekezet ki oldani a nadrágját.   
\- Meggondoltam magam. – zihálta a lány miközben végig száguldozott rajta a megkönnyebbülés.   
\- Miről?  
\- Mégis van ,mondani valóm a számotokra. – mondta gúnyosan ahogy a denevérek egyre közelebb repültek.  
\- Mégis mit sárvérü ribanc? – kérdezte értetlenül mert a lány továbbra is mosolygot.   
\- Azt ,hogy most rá basztatok. - mondta mosolyogva,miközben még látta ,hogy egy erős fény villan, mielőtt üdvözölte a feketeséget. 

~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perselus arra a helyre bámult ahol a lány eltűnt ,nem lepte meg a lány az a szándéka ,hogy távol marad tőle. De ez nem jelentett semmit sem , a lánynak így vagy úgy ,de el kell fogadnia őt. Majd észhez tér,. Gondolta ,és nyugodtan a gyógynövények felé sétált, , amikor egy denevér rikoltozása felkeltette a figyelmét. Körülnézett, és látta, hogy Lucius felé repül, ami miat összeráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Perselus, rátaláltak. – zihálta Lucius kifulladva amint átalakult, gyakorlatilag majdnem Perselus lábai elé landolt.   
Perselus érezte ,hogy a vére megfagy az ereibe, azonnal elindultak még azelőtt,hogy átalakultak denevérformájukba. Elsőként a denevér biztonságos szálására repültek , mert bármi is történt segítségre volt szükségük. Le száltak egy barlang előtt, és emberekként léptek be,mire azonal körülveték őket.   
\- Perselus , mi a baj? – kérdezte egy magas ember a csoport hátuljáról.  
\- Elkapták a társamat. – mondta Perselus sürgetően mire azzonal szárny suhogásal telt meg a helyiség. Legalább 15 denevér nézett rá várakozásal. Perselus öszpontositani kezdett, hogy meg tudja találni Hermione helyét. Aztán denevéré változott ,és repülni kezdett. A csoport majdnem egy órát repült, mire végül meglátta a keresett embereket. Valamit körbe álltak. Perselus ereiben meghűlt a vér amikor közelebb repülve meglátta Hermionát a földön feküdve. Harag árasztotta el amint a jelenet részletei élesre fókuszáltak előtte. A mugli denevérekkel ellentétben tökéletesen látott fényes nappal , de éjszaka volt a legjobb a látása.   
A földre szált ,és leszálláskorúgy alakult át ,hogy futás közben legyen.  
-Lucius! - Kiáltot, de látta, hogy az már a lány felé tart. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és lövöldözni kezdett az előtte álló emberekre. Sikerült legalább 5 ártalmatlanitani mire azok észbe kaptak ,és harcolni kezdtek.   
\- Perselus! Te áruló! – Kiáltotta egy hang, mire megfordult, hogy lássa Velinust felé sétálni.  
Soha nem voltam hűséges Voldemorthoz. Sem pedig hozzád Velinus. – mondta Perselus megvetően. A két férfi körül fények villogtak ahogy az emberek egymásal harcoltak ,de ők kizárólag csak egymásra összpontosítottak.   
Velinus felemelte pálcáját és Perselus felé lőtt aki azonal kivédte az átkot,és gyorsan vissza vágva párbajozni kezdtek. Perselus lyukat keresett a másik ember pajzsában, de Velinus volt az egyik jobban képzett halálfaló.  
Aztán végül Velinus fáradtnak nézett ki,és Perselus vicsorogva azzonal leadta a gyilkos átkot ami mellkason találta a másik férfit. Perselus elégedeten nézte ahogy a földre rogy ,és a szemei életelenül merednek a sötét égboltra.   
\- Álj! – Orditotta mire a párbajozók feléje nézztek. A vesztesek látták a fönökük életelen testét ezért aqzzonal hoponáltak. Amikor egytöl egyig mind elhoponált Perselus vett egy mély lélegzetet mielőtt megfordult, és Lucius felé rohant, aki Hermioné karjában tartotta távol a harctol.   
\- Hogy van? – kérdezte azzonal ,és majdnem megállt a szíve amikor a férfi könnyes szemmel felnézett rá.   
\- N…nem hiszem ,hogy túlélte Perselus, nem lélegzik, és a pulzusát sem találom…- mondta Lucius elfulló hangon.   
\- Nem, nem , nem… ez lehetetlen…. -mondta Perselus, miközben térdre esett mellette ,és a karjában vette az élettelen lányt.  
\- Miért érdekel ez Perselus? Csak a körülmények miatt lett a társad. - mondta Lucius gyengéden, de meghátrált amikor Perselus felé fordult ,és rá mordult.   
Perselus lenézett a karjában lévő véres és megvert lányra, és úgy érezte, mintha ismét Godric ürege lenne. Nem szerette ezt a lányt, úgy, mint ahogy Lilyt,de muszáj volt megmentenie ,met nem akart felelős lenni a lány haláláért. Könnyek kezdttek lefolyni az acán amikor a fejét a lány nyakába temette. Nem Lily ismerős illata véget , hanem Hermione Granger illata véget. A lány a mellére tette a fejét, tudatában annak, hogy Lucius félreállt, és zavartan bámul le rá, de nem érdekelte.   
Aztán végül meg hallotta.  
Bumm…bum, bubum , bum, bubum.  
Felkaptta a fejét hogy a lány arca felé nézzen,valamilyen élet jelett keresve, és a szíve megdobbant mellkasában, amikor meglátta a lány szemhéjának rebbenését.   
\- Életben van!- mondta boldogan Luciusnak. - A Spinner's End-hez kell vezetnünk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~

Perselus kinyitotta a családi birtok ajtaját, és felsietett a lépcsőn, miközben hallotta, hogy Lucius becsukja az ajtót háta mögött. Érezte a termek varázslatos bizsergését amikor újra lepecsételték magukat a ház körül, belépett a jobb oldali első ajtón,és óvatosan letette az ágyra Hermione-t, mielőtt visszament a bájitalokért ,és sietve megragadta őket. Több bájitalt is ledöntöt a lány torkán ,és gyengéd nyak masszirozásal ösztökölte a lányt nyelés reflexre. Amikor már biztos volt abban ,hogy a lány megkapta az összes gyógy főzetet, megkezdte a külső gyógyítást. Bemerítette a kezét valamilyen gyógyító krémbe ,és a testére kente. Türtöztetni kellet a haragját amikor a különböző számtalan sebeivel találkozott.   
Legalább Scabbiort és Velinus meghalt, erről külön maga gondoskodott, A denevér falka többi részével is foglalkoznia kellet,mivel technikailag most ő volt a vezetőjük.  
Amikor mindent megtett, amit csak tudott a lányért ,gyengéden letisztította,és óvatosan egy flamer hálóinget tett rá, mivel nem merte kockáztatni azt ,hogy a varázslatával mégjobban megsérüljön.   
Ezútán a pálcájával a kandalló felé intett. A tűz mellegen pattogot a kandallóban ,és a szoba egyhamar felmelegedett, majd Perselus az ajtó felé indult. Megfordult ,és vissza nézet ,hogy lássa ,hogy a lány békésen nyugszik, mielőtt bezárta az ajtót.   
\- Köszönöm Lily, a második esélyt. – Súgta halkan alig hallhatóan, mielőtt lement a lépcsőn.

~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~

Lucius az asztalnál ült, amikor belépett a konyhába, és érezte, hogy haragja visszatér a férfi korábbi szavai miat.   
\- Perselus, nem úgy értettem,nem akartam ezeket a szavakat használni…. – Perselus egyetlen válasza egy mély morggás volt, ennek ellenére leült az asztalhoz.  
\- Az utolsó dolog, amit hallottam tőled, az volt, hogy elviselhetetlen mindent tudó, akit nem akartál az életedben. Pontosan ezek voltak a szavaid, “inkább leszek egy óriás tinta halal. “  
Perselus tudta, hogy igaza van, de még mindig bántotta őt, hogy a férfinak igaza.  
\- Az hogy egy elviselhetetlen mindent tudó , az még nem jelenti azt , hogy a halálát kívánom.  
\- Rá emlékeztetett, nem igaz?- kérdezte Lucius nyersen.   
Perselus ismét felmordult, és felugorva az asztaltol, a pulthoz csörtetett ,hogy egy nagy pohár whiskyt öntsön magának.  
Lucius volt a legrégebbi barátja,hosszabb ideig vele volt , mint a legtöbb más emberek az életében ,és mindig mellette állt Perselus tizenéves kora ótta.   
\- Ő nem Lily, Perselus.   
\- Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok ezzel Lucius. - morogta Perselus.  
\- Lily cserben hagyot , és megszüntette a barátságotokat , egyetlen nyelv botlás véget. – Folytatta Lucius teljesen figyelmenkivül hagyva azt ,hogy Perselus egyre bosszusabb lesz. – Esélyt kell adnod saját magadnak, és végre elfelejteni azt a nőt! Mivel kibaszot rohadt hosszú idelye már ,hogy bűnbánást fizetel Lily Potternek aki sosem szeretet tégedet.   
Perselus dühödten a pultra csapta a poharát , ezért a benne lévő borostyánszínű folyadék szanaszét fröcsent.   
\- Megyek lefejküdni. - Vicsorogott, noha mindketten tudták, hogy körülbelül hajnali 4 óra körül szokot elaludni akkor, amikor a nap először felkel.


	4. Ébredés

4\. rész. 

A következő két hét azzal telt, hogy Perselus számtalan italt töltött le Hermione torkán,és az ágya mellett virasztott. Lucius több ízben is megpróbálta rávenni a pihenésre ,de ő rá vicsorgot. A harmadik hét után azonban Lucius belépett és amikor nem figyelt ,a pálcájával lefegyverezte egy dermesztő átokal ,aztán durván lefürdette. És mire véget ért a dermesztő átok adigra Lucius eltűnt.  
Néhány napig vissza sem tért. Okosan időt adot Perselusnak arra ,hogy lehűljön ,és ne gyilkolja meg a első adandó alkalomal. Az erőfeszítései azonban megfelelően müködött mert Perselus zuhanyozni kezdett és rendszeresen étkezett, viszont csak akkor aludt amikor a kimerültségtől már nem tudot tovább a lány ágyánál virasztani.   
A négy hét is eltelt ,és Perselus már kezdet megőrülni, tehát azt tette, amit mindig csinált amikor stresz alatt állt. Főzött és olvasott. Elolvasta az összes könyvet amelyek a kómákról szóltak. A varázslatos kómáktol kezdve a halálos kómákig.   
Megfőzött minnden főzetet, amiröl azt gondolta, hogy Hermionának szüksége lehet  
Miútán a negyedi hét is változatlan maradt ,Perselus kezdett csalódott lenni. A kötödése a lányhoz mindenki számára nyilvánvaló lett volna ha most látták volna. Harry,és Ron már régóta rájöttek, hogy Hermione a házában van de ő megváltoztatta a termét,és megtagadta a belépésüket. Semmi esetre sem fogja fel adni a magánélete nyugalmát Potter és Weasley számára.   
Ápolta a lányt ,és mielőtt észrevette volna már három hónap is eltelt. Folytatta a gyógyulásához szükséges bájitalok készitését, és meggyőződött arról, hogy ne viraszon a lány ágyánál éjjel,és nappal. Bement hozzá reggel, majd újra éjszaka, de már nem maradt egész nap és egész éjjel az ágya mellet. Lucius egyszer vagy kétszer megállt a szobájában, de nagyrészt távol maradt tőle. Látta Perselus testének sorvadását, ahogyan társa teste sorvadásár is, de egyikükért sem tehetett semmi sem. A legtöbb denevér ,ha valakit társnak jelölt meg , azzal párosodot ,és megosztották a köteléküket ,de Perselus ezt nem tette meg. Így a teste egyre gyengébb lett és fáradtabb lett ,és az álapotta csak egyre rosszabb lett.   
November első hetében Hermione álapota változott. Perselus ép a lepedőt tisztította,és ezért lebegtette a lányt amikor egy mély sóhajt hallott.  
Az ajtóra bámult azt várva ,hogy Lucius az ajtóban lesz készen arra, hogy rábeszélje, hogy engedje el a lányt ,és lépjen tovább. De Lucius nem volt az ajtónál ,és a sóhaj ismét felhangzot , ami majdnem úgy hangzott mintha valaki hosszú ideje először venne lélegzetett.   
Ahogy leengedte Hermionét az ágyra, megdermedt, amikor meglátta ,hogy megrebben a szemhélya. Nem olyan gyors volt a szemozgása mint amit korábban látott,akkor amikor a lány aludt. Ez olyan volt mintha pislogni próbált volna, de nem emlékszik rá ,hogy azt hogy kell.   
Lélegzet vissszafolytva várt ,de a szemozgás egyre lassabb lett ,majd teljesen megállt amitöl össze szoritotta az álllkapcsát ,és csalódottan felsóhajtva előre hajolt, de aztán felzihált amikor a lány szeme hirtelen kinyílt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione amikor felébredt ,úgy érezte mintha lebegne ,de nem volt kellemetlen, csak kissé idegesítő. Eltűnődött azon ,hogy vajon valószínűleg meghalt-e az esetleges szaga miatt, amelyet belélegzett, de amikor megérezte ,hogy valamire emelkedet azzonal elvetette ezt a gondolatot. Megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét,de úgy érezte, hogy csiszolópapír lenne a szemhélyain. Többször mozgatta a szemét,adig amíg a száraz érzés enyhült majd kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy ugyannara a menyezetre bámul amelyet már korábban látott. A jobb oldalán lévő mozgás miat megrémült ,és elakart mozdulni, de a teste nem reagált az agya parancsának.   
\- Miss Granger? – kérdezte egy ismerős bársonyos hang amitöl azonnal ellazult. – tudsz beszélni?   
Kinyitotta a száját ,hogy válaszoljon ,de egyetlen hang sem hagyta el a torkát, azért küzdött ,hogy emlékeztese a testét arra,hogy hogyan kell beszélni , de a teste megint nem válaszol az agya parancsára.  
\- Legilimenset végzek rajtad. –mondta Piton, mire megpróbált bólintani.   
\- Legilimens.  
Hermione egy üres fehér szobában találta magát Perselusal amelyet nyilvánvalóan a férfi hozott létre.   
\- Most tudsz beszélni?   
A lány ki nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, és megkönnyebbült, amikor meghalotta az igenlö válaszát ,de megrándult a száraz, szörnyű hangjátol.   
-Mire emlékszel? - kérdezte Piton.  
\- Emlékszem a támadásra, és láttam, hogy Te és Lucius felénk repültök, de utána minden elmosódott.  
Látta, hogy Piton összevonja a szemöldökét, és azon tűnődött, miért felejtette el, hogy az agyában vannak, hogy hallani tudja a férfi gondolatait.   
\- 4 hónapig valamiféle kómában voltál, Miss Granger. – mondta Perselus, és a lány agyát azzonal elárasztotta a férfi emlékei arrol ahogy gondoskodik róla ,és a férfi tehetetlen gondolatai arról ,hogy hogyan tudná felébreszteni a lányt. Ez túl sok volt a számára, megprobált néhányat irányítani,de túl sok volt az agya számára. Ahogy hirtelen kezdődött,olyan hirtelen szünt meg ,és körül vette a feketeség.   
Perselus kihúzódot Hermione gondolataibol és az ágyban fekvő öntudatlan lányra nézett. És elgondolkodott azon, hogy mit fognak csinálni , ha a lány újra felébred.

~~~~~~~~~~~ SSHG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perselus kiment a folyosóra, és leereszkedett a lépcsőn, majd látta, hogy Lucius a napaliban várja. Érezte ,hogy összeráncolja a homlokát amint visszaemlékezet a férfi szavaira. Mire Lucius felemelte a kezeit.   
\- Rendben, rendben. Seggfej vagyok ,nem kellett volna az mondanom, hogy a társad nem fontos a számodra. Mégegyszer, nagyon sajnálom ,és…. Abba hagynád ,hogy a szemöldököde ráncolod így rám?   
Perselus kissé megrázta a fejét, és érezte, hogy haragja elszivárog. - Felébredt,de már újra alszik. – mondta ,és leültegy kisasztalhoz ,hogy ott a kezeibe temese a fejét. Miss Grangerrel folytatott kis incidens rohamosan hozzájárult az egészsége romlásához. Egyre jobban érezte a következményeit annak ,hogy nem volt hajlandó megérinteni a társát. Epe emelkedését érezte a torkában a gondolatol, hogy mit kell tennie a hallgatójával ahoz ,hogy életben maradjon és ismét fontolóra vette, hogy inkább hagyja magát elsorvadni.   
\- Ne is gondolj rá - mondta Lucius, miközben leült Perselus mellé. – Mostmár te vagy a vezetőnk ,szükségünk van rád.   
Perselus tudta, hogy igaza van, de ez nem tette jobbá a dolgot.   
\- Menned kell…   
Lucius figyelte, ahogy Perselus átalakul és kirepül a nyitott ablakon, majd a lány szobájához indult.

~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione arra ébredt ,hogy valaki az ágya mellé ül. Kinyitotta a szemét ,és néhányszor pislogott amíg ki tisztult a látása és körülnézett a szobában, amelyben volt. A kandallóban tűz lobogot ,és mellete a széken egy férfi ült.   
\- AHHHHH – sikoltotta mire Lucius azzonal talpra szökent ,és a kezeit feltartva úgy tett mintha megadná magát.   
\- Nyugi kislány , nem foglak bántani.   
\- Sa….sajnálom. – sutogtta Hermione a torkát meg köszörülve , mert berekedt miútán megprobált beszélni a sikoly útán. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy vizet kérjen Lucius addigra már egy vizel teli pohárt lebegett feléje. Hermione pár korcs után kissé jobban érezte magát.  
\- Hol van Piton professzor?  
Lucius egy pillanatra oldalra tartot fejjel rá bámult mielőtt óvatosan leült a lány mellé.   
\- El kellett mennie. –válaszolta.   
\- El kellett mennie ? Hová? – kérdezte a lány rekedtes hangon amitöl lüktetni kezdet a feje.   
\- Néhány fontos ügyel kellet foglalkoznia. – Hermione felhúzzta a szemöldökét a homályos válaszra ,de úgy döntöt ,hogy annyiban hagyja.   
\- Mi történt? - kérdezte, és szeme összeszűkült, amikor a férfi azonnal kényelmetlenül megfeszült.   
\- Válaszolj Malfoly!   
\- Hé kikérem magamnak ezt a hangnemet fiatal hölgy. És abban sem vagyok biztos ,hogy nekem kellene erre válaszolnom. Valójában Perselusnak kell lennie annak aki megválaszolja a dogokat a számodra. – mondta feszülten mire Hermione meglepődve látta ,hogy a nagy Lucius Malfoy, a volt halálfaló milyen kényelmetlenül mocorog a székén.   
\- Oké. Mit jelent számomra ,hogy denevér társa vagyok? - kérdezte Hermione.  
\- Tökéletesen tudod erre a választ Granger kiasszony. – mondta Lucius komoly hangon ,és most már egyáltalán nem tűnt bizonytalannak.  
\- Mit ? Azt ,hogy követnem kell minden amit csak mond? Vajon az életem már nem a sajátom azért amit tett? – kérdezte Hermione ,és érezte ,hogy egyre jobban dühbe gurul annak ellenére is ,hogy iszonyatosan lüktetett a halántéka.   
\- Nem vagyok biztos abban , hogy mit jellent ez, tekintettel arra ,hogy még egyetlen társat sem jelöltem meg ,és nem is fogok. – válaszolta Lucius komoran.   
Hermione teljesen ledöbbent.   
\- De én azt hittem ,hogy Narcissa….  
\- Nem volt az. Ő csak egy nemes aranyvérü lány volt akit rám eröltettek. – Nézet Lucius úgy Hermionára , hogy az majdnem sírva fakadt. Hát persze ,hogy a férfi nem akart társat, olyat aki csak nyüg a nyakán , és teljesen megváltoztatja az életét. Ha Piton professzor nem gyűlölte őt korábban, akkor valószínűleg most nagyon gyűlölheti. A kezébe temette az arcát amikor eszébe jutott, hogy milyen gyerekesen viselkedett vele, mielőtt elhagyta a Roxfortot.  
\- Mi történt velem? – kérdezte újra.   
\- Erre nem tudok válaszolni, Persel ...  
\- Meg… megerőszakoltak?... – kérdezte nyersen ,és Lucius arcának rándulása megerősítette félelmét. Könnyek lepték el a szemét, elfordult Luciustol ,és elhatározta, hogy nem fog ismét gyerekesen viselkedni.   
\- Miss Granger, nem hiszem, hogy megerőszakoltak. Igaz majdnem, de nem sikerült neki , mert megjelentünk. - mondta Lucius halkan, mire a lány felé fordult, és az arcát kutatva kereste a hazugság jeleit, de nem talált semmit.  
\- Fáradt vagyok. – mondta Hermione amikor érezte ,hogy fekete pontok lepik el a szemét , mire Lucius bólintot.   
\- Aludj Granger, én majd vigyázok rád. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Amikor perselus visszatért a házba fáradtabbnak és kimerültebbnek érezte magát, mint amikor távozott. A nappali szobájába nézett Luciust keresve, de a szoba üres volt, ezért úgy döntött, hogy ellenőrzi a lány szobáját.  
Látta, hogy barátja a lány ágya melletti székben ül ,és horkol.  
\- Ébresztő. – rázzta meg Lucius vállát, és arra várt, hogy a férfi felébredjen.  
\- Újra felébredt. - mondta Lucius álmosan, miközben az elgémberedett nyakát maszirozta.  
\- Meddíg volt fent? - kérdezte Perselus.  
\- Úgy kb. 30 percig. – Válaszolt Lucius, miközben kimentek a szobábol, és bezárták maguk mögött az ajtót.  
Perselus frissítette a szobában lévő varázslatot , hogy az figyelmeztesse őt, ha a lány újra felébred.  
\- Elkezdett kérdéseket feltenni,és a legtöbbre válaszoltam….  
\- A legtöbbre? - kérdezte Perselus gyanakodva.  
\- Megkérdezte, hogy megerőszakolták-e őt, és én válaszoltam.  
\- Azt mondtam, hogy ne mondj neki semmit se. – Mordult Luciusra Perselus.  
\- Nem tudtam…. Nem válaszolni neki… Annyira ideges volt,és ó a francba is, tudod hogy vagyok a síró nőkkel. Annyira törékenyek ,és rémültek. – borzongot meg Lucius látványosan.   
Perselus felvont szemöldökel bámult Luciusra, de nem tette szóvá. Ha őszinte akart lenni, akkor bevalja, hogy ő sem kedveli az érzelmes síros nőket.  
\- Hamarosan fel kell kelnie ,és mihamarabb befejezni a kötést.   
Perselus érezte ,hogy a feje hasogatni kezd , és gyorsan lekelett ülnie , mert rátört a hányinger.   
Miért kell az életének ilyen nehéznek lennie?


	5. Lezárt kötelék.

Amikor Hermione legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, egy elsötétített szobába volt, ahol csak a tűz villogása volt fény. A feje fájdalmasan lüktetett, miközben lassan felült az ágyban, lehúzzta magárol a takarót, és körülnézett a szobában. Voltaképpen úgyan abban a szobában volt mint korában, csak szék nélkül. Figyelmen kívül hagyva a halántékában lévö fájdalmas lüktetést , lábait az ágy oldalára tette, és remegve imbolyogva felállt. De amint felállt már meg is bánta mivel émelyegni kezdett a gyomra. Bal oldalt volt egy fürdőszoba ,és ép elérte a wc-t ,hogy kiüritse a gyomra tartalmát. Majd zihálva nekidőlt a fürdőkádnak.  
Jobbrol zajt hallót ami arra figyelmeztette,hogy nincs egyedül. A fejét a zaj felé fordította ,hogy megpillantsa professzorát aki a mosdó előtt a tükörbe nézve borotválkozott. Hermione tanulmányozta azt a gyors magabiztos módszert ahogy végigsimította a borotvát az arcán. Úgy tűnt,hogy észre sem veszi a jelenlétét. Pár pillanat mulva azonban rájött hogy miért nem hallja őt, egy szilárd üvegfal,volt köztük amely elválasztja őket.  
Ott ült ,és lenyűgözve figyelte, ahogy a férfi továbbra is borotválkozik, és azon kapta magát, hogy a bicepszén legelteti a szemeit.  
\- Tetszik a kilátás? – hallotta hátulról Lucius hangját, amitől meglepetten sikoltva megugrott. A férfi halkan felkuncogot , miközben a karját nyújtotta a lány felé ,hogy Hermionát felsegíthese.  
\- Én… nem…- kezdte Hermione ,ám elakadt a hagja a rátörö hányinger miat, és épp időben tolt el Luciust ,hogy a wc fölé görnyedve újra öklendezen. Lucius gyengéden megtartotta a haját. összerezzent, amikor a háta mögött álló férfi éles füttyentést hallatott, és körülnézett, amikor lépéseket hallott.  
\- Mit csinálsz az ágyon kívül, te ostoba lány? - csattant fel Piton professzor onnan, ahol az ajtónál állt. Látta, amint éles pillantást vetett Luciusra amire a másik férfi visszahúzódott a háta mögül.  
\- A wc voltam. - mondta rekedt hangon, a torka még mindig fájt a traumatikus hányástol.  
\- Nem érdekel; nem kellett volna felkelned az ágyból! Mi történt veled a legfényesebb ...  
\- Perselus. - mondta figyelmeztető hangon Lucius jobbról, és a nő megfordult, hogy az arcára nézzen. A férfi nagyon olyan kifejezést viselt, mint Albus Dumbledore.  
Nyugodt spekuláció, amely figyelmeztetést is tartalmazott,amitöl Piton nyilvánvalóan hallgatni fog, bár nem túl boldogan.  
\- Vissza az ágyba.- parancsolt rá Piton ,és az arckifejezése azt üzente neki ,hogy ne merészeljen vitatkozzni vele. Lehajtotta a fejét, és visszament az ágyhoz, ahol felébredt, és nem vette észre, mennyire kimerült, amíg le nem feküdt a puha matracra. Néhány másodperccel később Piton belépett, és ha lehetséges,akkor a lány még jobban szégyelte magát. A férfi odament az ágyhoz, és egy széket varázsolt, mielőtt leült volna.  
\- Nem kellett volna felkelned az ágyból.  
Hermione kissé elkomorodot, de továbbra is hallgatot.  
\- Az egészséged addig nem fog javulni, amíg a kötést le nem zárjuk. Ahogy a te egészséged romlik , úgy romlik az enyém is. Tudhatnád ezt ha minden egyes könyvet elolvastál volna a denevérekről, amelyeket a kezedbe adttam. – A hangja kemény volt, és éles mint mindig ,de nem volt meg benne a megszokott útálatos él.  
A lány nagyot nyelt ,és megprobálta a torkában lévö gombocot lenyelni.  
\- A könyv szerint nekünk…. párosodnunk kell, hogy a köteléket lezárjuk és befejezhessük.  
\- Valóban. - Jött az egyetlen válasza.  
\- Mi történik, ha nem teszük meg uram? Csak úgy elmúlik? – Kérdezte Hermione, remélve ,hogy megkapja azt a választ, amit még nem tudott.  
\- Nem – mondta Perselus hirtelen felállva állt, és az ablakhoz sétált, hogy kibámuljon rajta. - Nem, ez nem múlik el, Miss Granger. És ezt már nagyon is jól tudod, és csak az , idődet vesztegeted azzal ,hogy olyan kérdéseket teszel fel, amelyekben már tisztában vagy a válaszokban.  
Hermione lehajtotta a fejét, és könnybe lábadt szemmel meredt a kezére.  
– Mikor?  
\- A lehető leghamarabb - válaszolt Perselus,anélkül, hogy megfordult volna. Felmérte az otthona körüli tájat, és megpróbált kiutat kitalálni ebből a helyzetböl.  
\- Most? – kérdezte Hermione ,és megprobálta nyugodtnak tartani a hangját ,hogy bátrabbnak tünjön mint ahogy valójában érezte magát. A szeme sarkából a férfira nézet ,és látta, hogy megfordult, de az arca árnyékban volt, így nem tudta kivenni a vonásait.  
\- Ez lenne … a legbölcsebb. – mondta a férfi ,és a lánynak vissza kellett nyelnie a zokogását ,és gyors pislogásal ki pislogtta a szemébe toludó könnyeket.  
\- Amint készen áll, én is kész vagyok uram. – mondta bátran ám hangja elárulta, hogy érzelmei nem állnak annyira az uralma alatt , mint amenyire szeretné. Gyűlölte a remegést a hangjában, amikor azt mondta: „uram”.  
A férfi az ágyhoz ment , leült a szélére, és átnyújtott neki egy fiolát.  
– Mi ez?  
\- Ettől mindkettőnknek könnyebb lesz. –Válaszolta érzelem nélkül ,a lány lenyelte a tartalmát, kissé összerezzent, amikor a keserű folyadék érintette a nyelvét. A bájital megtelepedett a gyomrában, és forrónak érezte magát,olyan volt mintha nagyon lázas lett volna. A combjai között hirtelen nedveséget érzet amitöl kissé megugrott.  
\- Feküdj a hátadra. - parancsolta Piton ugyanolyan érzelemmentes hangon, mint korábban.  
Hermione hátradőlt és lehunyta a szemét, amikor meghallotta, hogy susog a ruhája. Megfeszült amikor érezte, hogy a matrac a lábai között lesúlyed ,és még inkább, amikor érezte, hogy a testét neki nyomja.  
\- Nyugalom. - mondta Piton, a lehelete surolta az arcát mire a lány kinyitotta a szemét. A szoba túl sötét volt ahhoz, hogy tisztán lássa az arcát, de elég jól látta a körvonalát ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogy fölötte van ,és lenézz rá. Érezte, hogy a térde a lábai között van ,és kissé szét válasza a lábait, majd még szélesebbé amikor mindkét térdét közéjük teszi. Borzongás futott végig a gerincén, amikor a keze hirtelen megragadta a térde alsó részét, és a lábait a dereka köré rakta. Hermione megértette, hogy mit akar ,és a lábaival körbefonta a férfi derekát ,de megfeszült amikor megérezte ,hogy valami kemény megböki a combját.  
Élesen felsikoltott amikor érezte ,hogy a férfi belé döf ,és úgy érezte, mintha a testét ismét a cruciotus átok alá vetették volna. Megpróbált megszabadulni tőle, elmenekülni a fájdalom elől , de a férfi teste túl nehéz volt.  
\- A fenébe is te lány, maradj veszteg. – mordult rá, mire a lány megdermedt. - Miért nem mondtad, hogy szűz vagy?  
Hermione szeméböl friss könnyek kezdtek patagzani , a férfi dühös hangjára ,de sikerült kinyögnie.  
\- Sajnálom.- nyöszörögte.  
\- Ezt be kell fejeznem… - mondta ,és a hangja visszatért arra a semleges hangra amely korábban volt. A lány csak bólintot a fejével ,és hagyta ,hogy az oldalára essen.  
Elkezdte magában szavalni a szükséges összetevőket egy polijuice főzetre,hogy elterelje a figyelmét a fájdalomrol amely keresztül futott a testén.  
Egy kis idő mulva a férfi megborzongot felette ,és a lánynak keményen az ajkába kelett harapnia a gerincén ,és a vállát érő gyötrelmes fájdalom ellen ami keresztül lőtt a testén. Vér ízzét éreszte a szájában ,és a lüktetés ott azt mondta neki, hogy kicsit tisztisa meg a száját.  
\- Kész. - mondta Perselus mereven, miközben lassan kihúzódott a lánybol és visszavonult az ágyról. Hermione hallotta, hogy mondott valamit,de nem tudot más tenni mint labdává összegömbölyödni és hagyta, hogy az alvás zsibbadt biztonsága eluralkodjon rajta. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perselus az ágyán fekvő lányra meredt, és érezte, hogy remeg. . Szűz volt ,egy átkozott szűz , és ő csak úgy tette magáévá mint egy fiatal bika. Betegnek,és piszkosnak érezte magát. Ez rosszabb volt, mint bármi más, amit valaha a Sötét Nagyúr oldalán tett. Megrázta a fejét, és azonnal észrevette, hogy a halántékában lévő lüktetés már nincs jelen, ahogy az általános fáradtság sem, amit érzett. Természetesen megérdemelte, de a lány szenvedet emiat ,és ezt nem érdemelte meg.  
Csendesen elhagyta a szobát, majd végig ment a fólyoson egyenesen a dolgozószobájáig ,és belépet. Miútán bent volt odament a bárszekrényhez, és megragadot egy üveg Ogden legfinomabb italát, , teljesen mellőzve a mellette ülő poharat, az ajkához hozta az üveget, és nagyot korcsolva inni kezdett. Elfogadva a kellemes égő égést amelyet az alcohol okozott ahogy az ital lement a torkán. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Másnap reggel Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, és azonnal észrevette, hogy jobban érzi magát. Ezzel csak az volt a probléma, hogy vissza emlékezet arra, ami előző este történt. Azzonal könnyek szöktek a szemébe,és lefolytak az arcán ahogy ott feküdt ,és zokogot. Nem tudta, meddig feküdt ott, de hirtelen már nem akart többé abban az ágyban maradni , vagy ami azt illeti a házban. Felkelve az ágyból, hálás volt, amikor semmilyen késztetést nem érzet arra, hogy hányjon, ami általában végig söpört rajta, körülnézett a szobában, de nem látott semmit sem amit viselhetet volna. A pálcája az éjjeliszekrényen feküdt, megragadta,és a rajta lévő pongyolát ingé alakitotta. Látott egy szöget a padlón fekve, és egy gyors igézéssel nadrágja volt. A párnahuzatból és párnákból zokni és cipő lett. Megelégedve ügyes munkájával, a szobája kandallójához lépett, és örömmel látta, hogy ott egy kis üveg, amely Floo erőt tartalmaz.  
\- Az Odú! – kiáltotta tisztán amikor a tűzbe dobta a hopp-port. Még hallott, valamiféle riasztást mielőtt megpördült volna a látómezője. Az Ofú konyhájának kemény padlójára gurult mire az ott ülő vörös hajú nő kissé megugrott.  
\- Ó Hermione fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy ma itt leszel. Mit csináltál az ajakadal kedvesem?  
Kiáltott fel Mrs. Weasley miközben Hermione felé sietett.  
Hermione érezte hogy anyai ölelés veszi körül, és az a megnyugtató szag, amelyet mindig Mollyval társult, a szeme könnybe lábadt ,és a konyha padlójára süllyedve zokogni kezdett. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Mi a fenét csináltál vele ?!  
Perselus arra ébredt, hogy Lucius kirúgta a székét alóla amelyen aludt A fa repedéséböl tudta, hogy a másik férfi összetörte a széket.  
\- Mi…? - kérdezte Perselus,miközben megprobált magához térni.

Érezte, hogy valamit az ölébe dobtak,és mikor lenézett meglátta Hermione véres lepedöjét.  
\- Tudtad ,hogy megkellet tennem. - mondta Perselus védekezően.  
Lucius behúzott neki egyet amitöl Perselus rámordult.  
\- Azt mondtam, hogy meg kell csinálni,hogy befejezétek a kötést nem pedig azt ,hogy véresre szakítsd szét!  
\- Szűz volt - mondta Perselus, miközben dühösen felállt és a bájitalszekrény felé ment. És megitta a kijózanitó italt amitöl a feje már nem hasogatott tovább. Az agya most egyértelműen józanabb volt ,és gondolkozni kezdet össeráncolta a homlokát ,és dühösen ismét szembe fordult Luciusal.

\- Hogy a francba vetted le alóla az ágyáról? - kérdezte gyanakodva.  
\- Könnyedén, nem volt az ágyában. – válaszolta Lucius nyugodtan. Perselus egy pillanatig rámeredt.

\- Meg fogom ölni - mondta Perselus dühösen, amikor kiment a szobából, és maga mögött hagyott egy nagyon össze zavarodot Luciust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione Egyetlen dolgot nagyon szeretett Molly Weasley-ben, azt hogy nem tett fel kérdéseket. Csak a karjába vette Hermionét, és hagyta, hogy sírjon, miközben simogatta a haját. És miután a lány abba hagyta a zokogást felált , és az asztalhoz ültette majd egy nagy tányér ételt tett elé. Hermione orrát megütötte az étel aromája ,és azonnal enni kezdett.  
\- Úristen drágám, úgy viselkedsz, mintha hónapok óta nem ettél volna. – mondta az idős nő ahogy a zöldségeket vágta.  
Hermione elfolytotta a nevetését arra, hogy ez mennyire igaz ,de azért ellenőrizte magát, és lelassított. A válla bizseregni kezdet amitöl hirtelen megborzongot ,de megnyugtatóan mosolygott Mollyra, amikor a nő kérdőn nézett rá.  
\- Sajnálom a húzatol van, egy kicsit megfáztam. - Megértő bólintást kapott Molytol, mielőtt hagyta ,hogy egyen. Sejtette, hogy a tányért biztosan elvarázsolták, hogy automatikusan újratöltsön, mert amint mindent megevett, az újra megtöltödött valami mással. Két tányér és három pohár töklével később végül elégedettnek érezte magát, hátradőlt, jobban érezte magát mint hónapokal azelőt.  
\- Itt vannak a többiek?. – kérdezte.  
\- Oh, nem kedvesem , valószínűleg Roxfortban vannak. - Amikor zavaros pillantást kapott a lánytol, folytatta. – Segítenek a kastély felújitásában.  
\- Ó, igaz, azt hiszem,elmehetnénk oda hozzájuk. Használhatom a floót? - -kérdezte, miközben felállt, és elmélyülten dörzsölte a jelét, mivel az kissé fájdalmasabb bizserget, de Mollyra csak mosolygott.  
\- Természetesen kedvesem, itt van ezt vigyed el Harrynek és Ronnak. Az ostoba fiúk valószínűleg megsem állnak ,hogy egyenek.  
Hermione elmosolyodott, megköszönte Mollynak az ételt, majd belépett a kandallóba, és egy pillanattal később megjelent az ismert kocsmában, a Három seprűben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSHG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nem tartott sokáig, hogy megtalálja Harryt és Ront, néhány másik osztálytársával együtt, akik ott dolgoztak. A kastély sokkal jobban nézett ki, mint amikor legutóbb elhagyta, de még mindig volt mit javitani rajta hogy alkalmas legyen arra ,hogy a következő szeptemberkor újból megnyitson.  
\- Hermione! - kiáltott rá Ron, a nő szélesen elmosolyodott, amikor Harry és Ron felé rohantak, és egy nagy ölelésbe burkolták.  
\- Hol voltál? Annyira hiányoztál. - mondta Harry boldogan szorosan átölelve.  
\- Igen, csak úgy eltűntél. - mondta Ron bizonytalanul. – Te… miattam mentél el? Mert tudom ,hogy búnkó voltam , Tudod ,hogy szeretlek Hermione, de azt is nagyon jól tudod, hogy forró fejem van. Mindig gondolkodás nélkül cselekszem és….  
\- Ron, nem azért jöttem vissza, hogy újra összejöjjünk. És ezt komolyan mondom… Komolyan gondoltam mindent amit neked mondtam mielőtt elmentem.  
Mondta határozottan, és Ron mosolya kissé lehervadt.  
\- Oh, nos igen , hát akkor , jó ,hogy itt vagy. – mondta szomoruan. - Jobb, ha visszatérünk a munkához, Harry. Hermione, jó… uh… jó újra látni téged.  
\- Jah Ron , nekem is téged. - mondta Hermione szomorúan, miközben figyelte, ahogy elmegy.  
\- Szóval tényleg nem fogsz feleségül menni hozzá? - kérdezte Harry, amikor Ron hallótávolságon kívül volt. Egy omladozó falhoz sétált ,és leült. Megragadta a szendvicset, amit a lány átnyújtott neki,majd Hermione is leült.  
\- Nem az a baj, hogy mit akarok Harry, Ő nem az, akit akarok. Azt hiszem ... Azt hiszem, a háború közepette,a halál közeli élmény miat egy kicsit elsietük a dolgot. Vannak olyan dolgok, amelyek … nem paszolnak mindkettőnkhöz.  
Mondta Hermione határozottan a dolgozó emberekre nézve.  
\- Megváltoztál. - mondta Harry, mire a lány megfordult ,hogy azt lássa ,hogy a fiú őt bámulja.  
\- Igen, azt hiszem,igazad van, de nem változtunk meg mindannyian Harry? Úgy értem, a háború utóhatásaként ez biztosan megváltoztatott minket, nem? A dolgok már nem maradhatnak a régiek.  
\- Nem, azt hiszem, igazad van. – Válaszolta a fiú ,de még mindig furcsán nézett a lányra.  
\- Hol voltál? – kérdezte nyersen.  
\- Megpróbálom megtalálni a szüleimet. – Válaszolta könnyedén Hermione ,de érezte , hogy könybelábad a szeme.  
\- Oh, Hermione, ne sírj. Tudod, hogy utálom,ha a lányok sírnak , főleg azt ha téged látlak sírni. Nem találtad meg őket? – kérdezte szelíd hangon. Amikor csak a fejét rázta,és a könnyeit nyeldeste érezte, hogy a fiú a karjába húzza ,és ő az arcát a nyakába temette.  
Hermione? - kérdezte egy ismerős női hang,mire gyorsan letörölte a könnyeit ,és megfordult.  
\- Ginny! – kiáltott Hermione ,és a vörös karjaiba vettete magát ,és szorosan átölelte. A fiatalabb lány röviden vissza ölelt mielőtt visszahúzódott és Hermione arcát tanulmányozta.  
\- Hogy lehet ,hogy ilyen hosszú ideje még csak most látunk ,és hallunk felöled? - kérdezte Ginny komolyan.  
\- Sajnálom Gint,Ép most mondtam Harrynek, hogy a szüleimet kerestem. De még nem volt szerencsém megtalálni őket. - mondta Hermione, de ezúttal el kellett kerülnie Ginny tekintetét,Nem gyakorolta a lánybak való hazudozását ,úgy mint Harrynek.  
\- Rendben. – mondta Ginny, de a hangja egyértelművé tette, hogy nem győzte meg.  
\- Igen, és most visszatértem,és úgy döntöttem, hogy pihenek egy kicsit. – mondta Hermione vidáman. Ginny tekintete egyértelművé tette, hogy határozottan nem hisz neki,de annyiban hagytta a dolgot.  
Szóval? Tudok valamiben segíteni? - kérdezte élénken,a jelölése egy kicsit éget amikor Ginnyvel és Harryvel sétált, de egy gyors dörzsölés után abbamaradt.

~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perselus dühös volt. Egész nap probálta leolvasni ,hogy hol van Hwermione, de sikertelenül. Becsaptta maga útán a bájital laboratórium ajtaját azt remélve, hogy a bájital készítése segít megnyugtatni. Amikor a szekrényéhez lépett észrevette, hogy nincs Jázmin virágja, ami azt jelentette, hogy Roxfortba kell mennie, hogy bejusson a régi laborjába.  
\- Egy idióta vagyok. – morogta Perselus hangosan ,és felakarta pofozni magát. Csak egyetlen hely létezet amely megakadályozta abban , hogy leolvasa Hermione pontos helyét. Átviharzott a kandallóhoz, és egy kis Flot-port dobott a lángokba.  
\- Az én szállásom! – mondta aztán belépet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione szünetet tartott az újjáépítésben, hogy egy fa alá üljön ,hogy lehüse ,és kifújja magát. Kinyitott egy üveg vajsört, és megkönnyebbülten mélyet korcsolt belöle, majd elégedeten felsóhajtot jeges italtol.  
\- Leülhetek ide? – szólalt meg egy hang mellete, mire felnézett Draco Malfoy ezüstkék szemébe.  
\- Uhm, persze. - mondta Hermione.  
\- Nem kell ilyen kényelmetlenül hangzani,egy igazi seggfej voltam az iskolában, de meg kellett változnom,főleg mióta anyám meghalt. - mondta kissé keserű hangon.  
\- Sajnálom. – Mondta halkan Hermione őszinte hangon.  
\- Csak azért kerültem el Azkabant, mert nem volt bizonyíték arra, hogy bárkit is megöltem volna. Az apámrol pedig maga Dumbledore adot bizonyitékot arról, hogy neki kémkedet.  
\- És megtetted? – kérdezte Hermione komolyan.  
\- Micsodát? – kérdezte Dravo zavartan.  
\- Megöltél valakit?  
\- Nem.  
Hermione hallotta az őszinteséget a hangjában, és úgy döntött, hogy elengedi a témát.  
\- Miért jöttél vissza újjáépíteni?  
\- Nem tudom,talán a bűntudat miat. És te?  
\- Szünetet tartottok a szüleim megtalálásában. – Mondta Hermione , miközben megprobált újra hazúdni.  
\- A nagy Hermione Granger hazudik? – vigyorgot Malfoy.  
\- Én nem is…. Honan tudtad? - érdeklődött Draco szkeptikus tekintete után.  
\- Sosem adnád fel, csak azért ,hogy szünetet tartsál.  
\- Hogy lehet az,hogy te ezt tudod, de Harry ,és Ron … na jó Harry talán nem ,de Ron egyböl bevette?  
Tűnődött Hermione kuncogva.  
Malfoy közelebb hajolt hozzá, nem érintette meg,de összeesküvöen a fülébe sutogott.

\- Mert én nem vagyok idióta.  
Hermione hátra hajtotta a fejét,és jóizüen felnevetett.

\- Remélem, nem szakítok félbe semmit sem. – mondta egy mély bársonyos hang.

Hermione felnézett, és szembe találta magát egy szemmel láthatóan nagyon bosszus Pitonal.


	6. Elégedett

6\. rész

Hermione felnézett, és szembe találta magát egy szemmel láthatóan nagyon bosszus Pitonal. De amint a szeme találkozott a férfival, azonnal elárasztotta a forróság. A karján lévő szőrszálak felálltak, és úgy érezte mintha a bőrét áramütés érte volna. Megmagyarázhatatlan késztetést érzet arra ,hogy megérintse a férfit,de megrázta a fejét,és elkapta a tekintetét a férfirol, ahogy Malfoy hangja vissza hozta a valóságba.   
\- Piton bácsi, mit keresel itt? - kérdezte Malfoy ahogy felnézett az idősebb férfira.  
\- Szükségem volt még több Jázminra.- felelte röviden mire Hermione ránézett, és látta, hogy a szeme még mindig rajta van. A férfi szeme összeszükült ,és a nagyon apró tére nézet, amely elválasztotta őket egymástol. Amikor a szeme visszavillant Hermionéra a lány késztetést érzett arra, hogy összébb húzza magát a férfi dühös pillantására.   
\- Bocsásson meg, Draco,de Miss Grangernek, és nekem van valami megbeszélni valonk. . – A hangja ugyanolyan parancsoló és tekintélyes volt, mint az előző éjszaka,amitöl Hermione megborzongott.  
Figyelték ahogy Malfoy bólintott,és távozott. Amikor a fiú már hallótávolságon túl volt Hermione érezte ,hogy a férfi durván megragadja a karját felrántsa ,és a háta mögötti fához csapja.  
\- Au! – kiáltott fel felháborodottan ,de gyorsan becsukta a száját, amikor Perselus centikre az arcához , közel hajolt hozzá.

\- Mit csináltál itt vele? - sziszegte.  
\- Csak beszélgetünk látta, hogy itt ülök, és… - kezdte, de a férfi félbeszakította.  
\- Te az enyém vagy. A társam ,és megtudom mondani ,hogy mikor érint meg egy olyan férfi aki nem én vagyok. – mondta Perselus veszélyes halk hangon.   
\- Nem érintkezett velem, Harry és Ron… egy pillanat…. meg tudod mondani, ha valaki megérint?  
Kérdezte kiváncsian.   
\- Ez egyik könyvben sem volt amit olvastam. Én is megfogom tudni ha valaki hozzád ér?  
\- Nem ,én születet denevér vagyok, te csak a társam vagy. – mondta centikre eltávolodva tőle.  
\- Nos, ez teljesen igazságtalan, így megkefélhetsz bármilyen kibaszot boszorkányt…- Mondatát félbeszakította Piton mély torok hangu morgása. Ettől a szíve újra felgyorsult ,és érezte ,hogy a karján feláll a szőr.   
A szeme tágra nyílt, és ismét a férfi szemébe nézett, Perselus szeme még mindig haragal volt tele ,de most vágy is vegyült benne.   
\- Én….- Probálta Hermione megtísztitani az elméjét , ám nem nagyon járt sikerel.  
\- Miért hagytad el a házat? - kérdezte élesen, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a dadogását.  
Hermione végre lesütötte tekintetét, és balra nézett. - El kellett mennem, ki kellett szállnom az ágyból … és elmenem abbol a házból.  
\- Tehát ide jöttél , és úgy döntöttél, hogy hozzá dörgölőzöl a fiúdhoz. – vádolta.   
\- Nem is dörgölőzte hozzá. – mondta felháborod hangon , a bosszúsága újra feléledt benne.   
\- Átölelt, és Harry is. Hónapok óta nem láttak!  
\- Egyetlen egy másik férfi sem érinthet meg , Csak is én vagyok az egyetlen aki megérinthet tégedet!   
Parancsolt, mielőtt elengedte volna, és megfordult,hogy elmenjen.   
\- Ja, te vagy az egyetlen aki hozzám érhet,te seggfej. Ezt átkozottul biztossá tetted.  
Sziszegte heves dühvel Hermione a hátának. Perselus hirtelen megállt , a teste meg merevedet ,de nem fordult meg.   
Hermione szeme könnybe lábadt , a torka összoszorult ahogy megpróbált le nyelni a csómot ,és beszélni kezdet.   
\- Elvetél tőlem valamit amit nem neked szántam,Szerelemböl kellet volna oda adnom annak aki szeret ,és tőrödik velem. – A lány Ilyedten felzihált amikor a férfi megfordult és visszasétált oda, ahol állt.  
\- Meg kellett tennem Miss Granger, különben mindketten meghaltunk volna. – mondta érzelem mentes hangon.   
\- Felölem, csak hagy békén.  
\- Nevetségesen úgy viselkedsz , mint egy gyermek Miss Granger. – mondta bosszús hangon.   
Hermione rájött, hogy a férfinak nyilvánvalóan nem volt lelkiismeret-furdalása tettei miatt, függetlenül attól, hogy közben ő milyen fájdalmat szenvedett el.  
Elakarta mondani neki ,hogy milyen fájdalmat okozot neki ,de ahelyet inkább az ajkába harapot amitöl fájdalmasan összerezent amint felsértette azt a helyet amelyet előző este megharapott.  
\- Igen, uram, elnézést kérek, ez nem fordul elő többé. – válaszolta a lány érzelem mentes hagon, kerülve a férfi tekintetét , lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ne lássa a fájdalom könnyeit a szemeiben vagy a vérét az ajkán.  
\- Majd meglássuk. - mondta élesen, majd megfordult és elindult vissza a kastély felé.  
A lány addig figyelte amíg kitért a látó mezejéböl, majd megérintette a vállán lévő jelt ,és azonnal denevéré változott. Ellenőrizte, hogy tiszta-e a part, és felszállt a magasba a Roxfort-kastély fölé szárnyaló levegőbe, miközben figyelte, ahogy az ottani emberek kisebbek lesznek,és csak pontok lesznek a földön. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HGSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Az üreg magas épülete felé repült ,és kecsesen visszaváltozott emberi alakjává, hogy a földre száljon ,de útközben elesett ,és a szája tele ment piszokkal. Könnyek szúrták a szemét, amikor a piszkot és a vért ki köpte. Amikor be lépett a Burrow-ba,hálás volt ,hogy az üresnek találta. A kandallóhoz lépett, majd megfogott egy kis flop port ,és belépve eltűnt. Piton házában a hálószobája hideg padlójára lépett, majd azonnal az ágyhoz szaladt, és sírva a takarokra vetette magát. Az ajtó nyilására felkapta a fejét ,és Luciusra nézet aki őt bámulta.   
\- Veled , meg mi a fene történt? – kérdezte Lucius amint az ágyon fekvő piszkos véres zilált lányra nézett.   
\- Kibaszot Perselus Piton történt. – vakantotta a lány dühös tekintettel.  
\- És hogyan lettél piszkos és véres? - Kérdezte gyengéden,mivel egyáltalán nem akarta még jobban felidegesíteni a lányt, utálta az érzelmes nőket. Rosszabbak voltak, mint Voldemort, különösen a boszorkányok.  
\- Elrepültem Roxfortbol majd megpróbáltam átalakulni a levegőben, de valahogy kudarcot vallottam.  
Lucius az ajkába harapott, nehogy felnevessen ,és csak remélte ,hogy a lány nem veszi észre.   
\- Miért nevet ma mindenki rajtam? – kérdezte Hermione ami aztjellentette , hogy nyilvánvalóan nem rejtette el elég jól a nevetését.  
\- Tisztítsuk meg téged. - mondta Lucius. - Menj és zuhanyozz le.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione addig állt a víz alatt, amíg lenem nyugodot ,és az ujjai aszalt szilvára hasonlítottak. Lucius türelmesen ült egy széken, amikor ismét belépett a szobába, és a lány küldöt felé egy gyenge mosolyt.  
Ha valaki pár hónappal ezelőtt azt mondta volna neki ,hogy ilyen könnyed barátság alakul ki közte ,és Lucius között , a Szent Mungoba küldte volna.  
\- Gyógyitsuk meg a sebeidet. - mondta a férfi egyszerűen, mire a lány bólintott, miközben leült az ágy szélére.  
\- Hajsd hátra a fejed. – Hermione úgy tett, ahogy kérte, és hátradöntötte a fejét. Lucius ránézett az ajkán lévő sebre, és megrázta a fejét.  
\- Mikor történt ez?   
\- Teg… - kezdte Hermione ,de a hangja megbicsoklot. – Tegnap este.   
\- Tegnap haraptad meg az ajkadat? Miért? – Kérdezte Lucius miközben az ajkához érintette a pálcáját.   
\- Mert fájt. – válaszolta egyszerűen.   
\- Ezért haraptad meg az ajkadat?   
\- Igen.   
\- Máshol is van valamilyen sérülésed? – kérdezte szinte félve a férfi.   
Hermione elfintorodva vállat vont ,és bólintott, majd jobban belegondolt, és megrázta a fejét.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Perselus elhagyta a Roxfortot, miután órákon át kereste a lányt és úgy döntött, hogy megpróbálja otthonában megkeresni. Bement a bejárati ajtóba,mire hangokat hallott a lány szobájábol, így felment a lépcsőn. A vállán a jelle égni kezdett amitöl dühösen összeszorította állát. Kinyitotta a hálószoba ajtaját, és megdermedt az előtte lévő látványtól. 

A pár rémülten nézett az ajtóban megjellenö dühös alakra. Hermionét csak egy törülközőben volt ,és Lucius a pálcájával rámutatott. Lucius látta, mi formálódik a szemében, óvatosan Pitonra meredt, eltette a pálcáját ,és védekezöen felemelte a kezét, de Perselus nem törődött vele.  
\- Kifelé! – mordult Piton Luciusra.  
\- Perselus, ez nem az aminek látszik, én csak gyógyítottam. – Probálta Lucius megmagyarázni ,de Perselus nem hallgatott rá.  
Tágra nyílt szemmel nézett az ágyon ülő lányra.  
– Azt mondtam , neked, hogy egyetlen másik férfi sem érhet hozzád. Mi a francot nem lehet ezen megérteni? – mordult fel rá ,és figyelte ahogy a lány elhúzzódik Luciustol.   
\- Tegnap megsértenne az ajkát! – kiáltott fel Lucius mire Perselus végre rá nézett.  
\- Mi?  
\- Csúnyán megharapta a száját a párosodás során. És én meg gyógyítottam, mivel a te fejed túlságosan beszorult a segged közzé. – Csattant fel rá dühösen Lucius.  
Perselus úgy érezte, mintha a barátja szavai egyenesen gyomor szájon rugnának. Ismét az ágyon lévő lányra nézett. Az alsó ajkán a zúzódás bizonyitotta ,hogy nem hazúdnak.

\- Menj, én majd gondoskodom róla. – mondta ,és amikor Lucius habozott, dühösen rá mordult.   
Hermione karján a szőrszál újra égnek állt amikor meghallotta a férfi morgását és ismét érezte a késztetést, hogy megérintse őt. Lucius hátranézett rá, és megvárta, míg a lány bólintott, mielőtt kilépett a szobából, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
Így a lány egyedül volt a szobában Pitonal ,és csak egy törülköző volt rajta.   
Perselus ránézett, amikor odament, ahol ült, és elfoglalta azt a helyet, Ahol Lucius ült hogy meggyógyítsa őt.   
\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte abban a reményben ,hogy gyengéd a hagja.   
Hermione bólintott, majd megrázta a fejét, és a könnyei, amelyeket vissza tartott, végül ömleni kezdtek.   
Perselus ki nyújtotta a kezét ,és gyengéden gyengéden letörölje a könnyeit mire a lány lélegzete elakadt. A bizsergő érzés újra elkezdődött ,és megremegett az érintésétől.  
\- Miért?.... Miért válaszol a testem így rád? - kérdezte tőle Hermione. A szeme találkozot a tekintetével ,és érezte, ahogy a gyomra megfeszül, a vágyto, hogy megérintse, szinte majdnem meg is tette.   
\- Mert te vagy a párom, és én pedig a tied. Ez a kötelék része - válaszolta Perselus.  
\- Te miért nem válaszolsz így rám? – Kérdezte ,és megprobált nem úgy hangozni, mint egy durcás gyerek.  
Perselus majdnem felnevetett, de csendben maradt, a lány nem tudhatta, hogy a méz barna szemébe nézve a szíve minduntalanul megugrik, és a teste úgy reagál rá , mint senki másra. Amint megérintette Hermionát a teste libabőrös lett,és a denevér része arra késztette ,hogy nyomja le lányt a legközelebbi felületre ,hogy újra ,és újra a magáévá tegye.   
Önutálat futot keresztül rajta ezektöl a gondolatoktol ,és gúnyosan a lányra mosolygot.   
\- Azért mert én nem vagyok valami hormonális serdülő. - mondta keményen.  
Hermione lenézett tőle, és érezte, hogy elvörösödik zavarában.  
\- Igen Uram. – Ez volt az egyetlen válasza.  
\- Máshol is megsérültél?   
Hermione megrázta a fejét, de a türelmetlen sóhajára lassan bólintott, de még most sem nézett rá.  
\- Hol? - kérdezte bosszúsan.  
A lány szeme ismét találkozott az övével,és Perselus lélegzete a torkára akadt, természetesen ott fájt a lánynak, hogy lehetet ilyen ostoba? Csak is ő lehetet olyan , aki úgy viselkedik mint a bika az első üszőjével, biztosan nagyon fájt a lánynak ,és fájdalmai vannak.  
\- Feküdj a hátadra. – Kényszerítette ki a szavakat az összeszorult torkábol,és amikor a nő tágra nyílt szemmel rápillantott, elmagyarázta.   
\- Biztosítanom kell, hogy ne legyenek maradandó károk.  
Hermione bólintott, de nem mozdult , hanem csak bámult rá.   
Még soha senki sem nézte meg oda lent, még azok a mugli orvosok sem akikhez az anyukája ragaszkodott ,hogy menyjen hozzájuk. Még soha senki nem volt olyan közel az altestéhez, kivéve azok a férfiak néhány hónappal ezelőtt, majd ő.  
\- Miss Granger, feküdj a hátadra. – mondta keményebben. A szíve a mellkasában dübörgött, tudatának állati része arra ösztönözte, hogy tegye a magáévá. Hogy fektesse le az ágyra és vegye el azt, ami jogosan az övé. Ennek a gondolatnak a képe kényelmetlenül feszessé tette nadrágját.  
Hermione figyelte, ahogy a tekintete a megszokott hideg fekete mélységből egy vágyal teli felforrósodott szénfeketévé válik, amitöl felgyorsult a szíverése.   
A szeme rátapadt a férfira, és az idő megállni látszott, egymásra meredtek,és a szobában , csak a zihálásukat lehetett hallani.   
Hermione kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse a férfit,de a férfi megragadva durván az ölébe húzza, és az ajkát a lányéra tapasztotta. Uralkodóan arra kényszerítette a lányt ,hogy nyissa ki a száját ,én engedje be a nyelvét, majd éhesen a lány a szájába morgott, amikor először megkóstolta. Ettöl a hangtol összeszorult a lány gyomra, és még közelebb nyomta magát a férfihoz. Perselus megpróbálta kordában tartani magát, de a benne lévő denevér, amely a párját követelte, felülkerekedett rajta.  
A lány túlságosan is puha volt, túl jó íze volt,és a férfi nagyon akarta őt.   
Lenyúlt, letépte a törülközőt a testéről, majd átdobta a szobán.  
Hermione meztelen testét a férfi még mindig felöltözött mellkasához nyomta,és nyöszörögni kezdet a súrlódástól, érezte, hogy valami kemény meredezik a belső combjai között, mire gyengéden hozzá dörzsölte magát.   
Mély nyögés hallatszott a férfitól, aki eltépte a száját az ajkátol ,és az állát kezdte csókolgatni ,és falni. Kéjesen hátradöntötte a fejét, hogy a férfi könnyebben hozzáférhessen , és megborzongott, amikor a szájával elérte a nyakát.  
Perselus belélegezte a nyakábol származó bódító illatát, amitöl összefutott a nyál a szájában. Visszahúzzta az ajkait ,ki engedte a kihegyezett a fogait,és könnyedén a lány bőrébe harapot,miközben érezte , hogy a lány megugrik ellene.   
Hermione érezte ,hogy a férfi fogai a bőrébe vájnak ,és aztán a gyönyörtelt fájdalmat , amitöl ha lehet mégjobban vágyot rá, többet akart… nem tudta, hogy miböl kell neki több , annyit tudot csak ,hogy többre vágyik.   
\- Kérem ... - Hallotta a lány nyafogását, és bármilyen harc is folyt közte ,és a denevér része között már rendelkező és a denevér énje hamar elhallgattatta. Felemelte, és az ágyra fektette,majd fölé mászva lenézett rá.  
Hermione felnézet vissza rá, és nem a Professzorát, vagy a volt halálfalót látta, hanem egy férfit látott. Egy kivánatos férfit akitöl majd megőrült a vágytol ,és akire szüksége volt.   
Hermione keze felnyúlt, és elkezdte kigombolni az ingét, de ő eltolta a kezét az útbol. Helyette érezte ahogy a férfi keze lecsúszik a hasára ,és oda ahol lüktetet érte.   
Újra nyöszörögni kezdet amikor ujjaidörzsölni kezdték, és még fájdalmasabbá tette a lüktetését.  
Perselus majdnem ki kiabálta a diadalmát amikor megérezte a lány bőséges nedvességét amely beborította az ujjait amikor szétnyitotta a lány redőit. A lány finom pézsma illata elérte az orrát amitöl jóváhagyóan felmordult lecsatolta az övét, kigombolta a nadrágját, majd lenyomta ,és kivette az erekcióját.  
Hermione felnézett a szemébe, majd le oda ahol a keze volt , és érezte, hogy a félelem izgalma végig fut a gerincén amikor meglátta a péniszét, amely feléje ágaskodot. A félelme bizonyára az arcára volt írva mert a férfi lehajolt, és perzselő csókkal birtókba vette az ajkát. Mint előző este érezte, hogy valami kemény nyomodik a combjai közé , de ezúttal kissé megmozdult, és érezte, hogy a duzzadt puncijához simul. Az érzés arra késztette, hogy a férfi ajkába harapjon ,és meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy vért érez a szájában. Hátrarándította a fejét, hogy az ajkára nézzen, és két szúrásnyomot látott,ott ahol megharapta. Mielőtt kinyitotta volna a száját, hogy elnézést kérjen, a férfi ismét szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.  
Perselus majdnem elélvezet amikor megérezte ,hogy a lány megharapta az ajkát, de az arcán a zavartság és a rémület, amikor visszahúzódott, azt mondta neki, hogy nem olvasott el mindent a denevérekről. Gyengéden beleharapot a lány alsó ajkába, és hagyta, hogy a vérük összekeveredjen. . Ahogy a lány vére a szervezetébe jutott szédülést váltott ki belőle,és abból ahogy a lány megragadta az ingét azt mondta neki, hogy ő is érzi. Lenyúlt, és a farkát a bejáratához helyezte, és finoman előrelendült.  
Hermione háta fel ívelt,ahogy belé döfött, mind a szúró fájdalomtól, mind a gerincén végig száguldozó élvezettől. Perselus a csípőjével gyengéden ringatózni kezdett ,hogy a lány hozzá tudjon szokni a méretéhez ,és vastagságához, majd előre döfött ,és lassan visszahúzódott. Lökései hamarosan mélyebbé váltak, de még mindig szelíd ritmusban haladt,adig amíg Hermione a csípőjét felemelve válaszolt neki.  
Perselus megprobált lassú ,és gyengéd lenni a lányhoz, de ő mélyebbre húzzta magába,és amikor a csípőjével válaszolt neki , felvette a tempót.   
Összeszorította a fogát a késztetés ellen ,hogy keményen ,és durván vegye el a társat , de meg akarta mutatni neki, hogy ez más is lehet.   
Hermione érezte ,hogy a férfi keze közéjük nyúl ,és dörzsölni kezdtte a csiklóját amitől a fények robbanttak fel a szeme alatt. A gyomra megfeszült,majd elérnyedt ,a légzése pedig kapkadóvá vált. Közeledet valami felé amiröl ő még nem tudot. Érezte ,hogy a férfi valami tiltot titkos dolgot érint meg ,és a világa apró, csillogó fényekbe robbant. Kétségbeeseten megprobált a férfiba kapaszkopdni ,hogy az ár ne ne ragadja magával. 

A lány hüvelye összeszorult körülötte, és érezte, ahogy a saját teste reagál,a Hermione kezei megragadták ,és a körmeit fájdalmasan az oldalába ményesztette. [Perselus ajkai visszahúzodtak az éles agyarairol ,és a lány vállára hajolva beleharapott a lágy bőrébe miközben a csípőjével útóljára keményen a lányba döföt ,és a méhébe üritette a magját.   
A lány vérének édes zamatos ízze csak még jobban fokozta a gyönyörét ,és úgy tűnt, örökké tart.  
Hermione körmei még mindig az oldalába voltak vájva ,és egy bizsergö érzés tudata vele ,hogy valószinüleg felsértette a bőrét,de a férfit ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte.   
kifeszítette az állkapcsát ,és elengedte a vállát, majd megnyalta a sebét,amivel azzonal megálította a vérzést.   
Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, néhányszor pislogott, hogy kitisztítsa látását, és észrevette, hogy fehér fény árad a testéből. Perselus Lehajolt, és rá nézett,amitöl elakadt a lány lélegzete amikor meglátta, hogy a szeme már nem a sötét fekete, amelyeket már megszokott, hanem ragyogóan csillogó vörös.De miközben a lány rá meredt , lassan kezdtek visszatérni a szokásos fekete színükhöz.  
\- Mi… miért ragyogunk? – kérdezte rekedtes hangon ,és érezte ahogy a férfi kicsúszik belöle,,de Perselus nem mozdult felette.  
\- A kötelék kielégült - mondta bársonyos mély hangon.   
\- De …azt hittem, hogy tegnap este ezt már megtettük. - mondta zavartan.  
\- Tegnap este megpecsélteltük a köteléket ,de a párzás , csak akkor lesz teljes ,és elégedet ,ha közben vért osztunk meg. – magyarázta miközben lefordult róla ,és a hátára feküdt.   
Hermione a nyelvét végig simitotta a fogán ,de csalódotan vette észre hogy vissza tértek a normális méretre.   
\- Miért voltak éles fogaim, ha csak a megjelölt párod vagyok?   
\- Azért ,hogy át tud szúrni a bőrömet. Azt hittem ,hogy mindent elolvastál. – mondta Perselus ,de a hangja nem volt sem dühös ,sem pedig bosszús ,csupán fáradtnak hangzott.  
\- De igen elolvastam mindent ,de nem erről a részről, hanem mindarról, amit a Roxfort a témában megvolt. – magyarázta Hermione ,de elkellet takarnia a száját amikor egy hatalmas ásítást adott, és érezte, hogy szemhéja elnehezedül.   
\- Gyere aludni,alvásra van szükségünk. – Mondta Perselus fáradtan mire Hermione bólintot ,és lefeküdt melléje. A lány félálomban még érezte ahogy a férfi védön átkarolja, és a melleg testéhez húza.  
\- Aludj. - Suttógta a fülébe ,és a lány engedelmeskedet neki.


	7. Összetört Szív.

Másnap reggel Hermione frissnek elégedetnek ,és ellazultnak érezte magát , ám a mellette lévö test érzésétöl megdermedt. Lassan elfordította a fejét, és meglátta volt professzorának fekete haját ,és izmos hátát,és megrázta a fejét amint vissza emlékezet az elöbbi éjszakára. “Valószínűleg a páromnak kellene szólítania …”   
\- morgós hang hallatszott a gyomrából, és rájött, hogy olyan éhes ,hogy úgy érezi, mintha hónapok óta nem evett volna. Lassan és csendesen felkelve az ágyból, megragadta a ruháit, és a fürdőszobába rohant. A zuhany látványa arra késztette, hogy vegyen egyet, így ledobta a ruháit, és bekapcsolta a vizet; megvárta, amíg eléri a kívánt hőmérsékletet, mielőtt a zápor alá lépett.

~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perselus felriadt a rémálmábol ,és eltartott néhány pillanatig, mire rájött ,hogy hol van. A mellete lévő üres ágyra nézett és összevonta a szemöldökét. Mellete a lepedö még mindig meleg volt, így biztosan nemrég ment el. A zuhany hangja azt üzente a számára ,hogy a lány a zuhany alatt van,amitöl egy kissé lenyugodot.   
És most?   
Vajon mit kellene mondania a számára? A lány vajon balladákra, versekre vagy serenádra számit ,hogy biztosítja a számára ,hogy mennyire szereti?   
Felhorkant erre az undorító gondolatra.  
A pokolba is , nem szerelmes a lányba! De tudta ,hogy párjaként dolgokat kellett tennie.  
Felnézett, amikor a lány kilépett a fürdőszobából, a haja még mindig nedves volt a zuhanytól.   
\- Ó, jó reggelt - mondta bizonytalanul a lány, úgy mintha nem várta volna, hogy ébren találja a férfit.   
\- Remélem, nem ébresztettelek fel.  
\- Nem. – vakantota Perselus.   
\- O… nos Rendben… ez jó….. – nyögte a lány bizonytalanul miközben az ingének szegélyével babrált.   
\- Ööö.….  
\- Remélem, nem vársz tőlem semmit sem. – mondta egyenesen Perselus.   
\- Elnézést? - Dermedt meg mozdulataiban Hermione , és olvashatatlan arckifejezéssel nézett fel Perselusra.   
\- Remélem, nem vársz semmit a tegnap estétől. Csak arra törekedtem, hogy a kötelék elégedet legyen Mivel az első együtlétünk katasztrofális volt. – Mondta tompa hangon a férfi miközben meglepetten vette észre ,hogy a lány teljesen érzelem mentesen tuta tartani az arcát.   
\- Természetesen nem uram, soha nem várnám el öntöl, hogy törődjön veled. - mondta, mire Perselus össze rezent a dühödt hangjára. Lehet, hogy a lány arca nyugodt volt, de a hangja elárulta, mit érez.  
\- Ennyi az egész professzor? Vagy szeretne beállítani egy időpontot és dátumot a következő alkalomra, amikor használni szeretné a testem? Mondjuk jövő pénteken, 4 órakor?  
Szavai csöpögtek a szarkazmustol ,de érezni lehetet bennük a megbántotságot.   
\- Miss Granger….   
\- Jobb dolgom is van, mint itt ülni és vitatkozni veled. Jó napot uram. – mondta Hermione majd odalépett a kandallóhoz, és megfogott egy kis flop port.  
\- Miss Granger –kezdte újra Perselus , miközben felkelt az ágyból, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva azt a tényt, hogy teljesen meztelen volt.  
Hermione megfordult ,és elkerekedet a szeme, majd a szeme bűnösen végig siklott a férfi izmos testén.   
Perselus kicsit sem zavartatta magát, felhúzott szemöldökel nézet vissza a lányra.   
\- Figyelemre méltóan gyerekesen viselkedsz. – mondta majd figyelte ahogy a lány szeme dühösen megvillan aztán megfordul ,és a flop port a lángba dobja ,és azt mondja.   
\- Az Odu. – majd visszapillantott rá. - Tudod professzor,nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy mindig azt veted rám ,hogy gyerekesen viselkedem, de ezzel kapcsolatban van egy kérdésem. Hogy ez mivé tesz téged? Azt ,hogy akkor egy gyereket basztál meg.   
Perselus két lépést hátrált a verbális csapástol ,és meghökenten a lányra meredt, de a lány elment, mielőtt összeszedte volna magát. Odalépett a kandallóhoz, amikor a lángok zöldről vörösre váltottak, és öklével a kandaló párkányára csapott. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione két nap alatt már másodszor lépett ki a Burrow konyhájában. De ezúttal a konyhában Mr. és Mrs. Weasley, George, Ron, Bill, Ginny, Harry, Fleur és Angelina is ott voltak.  
\- O micsoda kellemes meglepetés. - mondta Mrs. Weasley mosolyogva és egy anyai ölelésbe vonta a lányt. Mindenki üdvözölte majd a fiúk elmentek, hogy kviddicsezzenek az udvaron.  
\- Hermione, van valami, amit meg akarok mutatni neked a szobámban - mondta Ginny élesen Hermionára pillantva. Hermione bólintott, és követte a fiatalabb lányt a lépcsőn. Bementek Ginny szobájába, ő pedig becsukta az ajtót, majd varázslatal is lezárta.   
\- Mi az Ginny? – kérdezte Hermione.   
\- Hol voltál? – kérdezet vissza Ginny.   
\- Már mondtam hogy….   
\- Ne etes ezzel a suket dumával. Lefogyttál ,és nagyon fáradtnak tűnsz,és honann származik a harapás a nyakadon? – Vádolta meg azzonal Ginnyi ,és az ujjával Hermione vállára mutatott.  
Hermione érezte ,hogy elsápad az arca hogy valamit mondania kell Ginny-nek. Talán elmondhatná neki az igazságot.   
\- Rendben Gin, ülj le. Ez elfog tartani egy kis ideig…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perselus a flood- on keresztül az igazgatónő irodájában jutott ,és letörölte a koromot a köntöséről.  
\- Jó látni, Perselus - mondta egy ismerős hang valahonnan a helyiségből. Perselus felnézett Albus Dumbledore portréjára, amelyet két héttel festettek a férfi halála után.  
\- Albus – válaszolta felé bólintva üdvözletöül. Nem kommentált többet , föleg azért sem mert Minerva McGalagony abban a pillanatban bement az irodába.  
\- O Perselus, örülök, hogy ilyen rövid időn belül eljötél. mondta Minerva, miközben az íróasztalhoz lépett és leült. - Attól tartok, a segítségedet kell kérnem.   
\- Tényleg megkérsz rá Minerva , vagy ez csak a formalitás?   
Válaszolt Perselus kedélyesen,ahogy az ablakhoz sétált ,és kinézve végignézett az ismerős alapon.  
Minerva tanulmányozta az előtte álló férfit,és vissza emlékezet arra a fiatal fiúra aki 20 évvel ezelőtt ugyannanál az ablaknál állt. Aki azért jött ,hogy vele ,és Albusal beszéljen az oldalváltásáról. A szerelmét bizonyitva Lily Potter íránt kiakart kerülni a halálfalók köréböl.   
\- Kérlek Perselus,és ha elútasítod , azt én elfogadom,talán nem boldogan, de tiszteletben tartom a döntésedet.   
Perselus elfordult az ablaktol hogy a nőre nézzen, és oldalra hajtotta a fejét amely azt üzente Minerva számára ,hogy a férfi figyelmesen hallgat.   
\- A Roxfortot újjá kell építeni,ez sikerülni fog, de ezt csak néhány ember képes megtenni. A hallgatók közül sokan mindent megtesznek amit csak tudnak, de Miss Granger és Mr. Malfoy kivételével közülük nem sokan képesek a kastély helyreállításához szükséges mágiára. Erősebb felnőttekre van szükségünk, egyre.   
Perselus az ablakkeretnek támaszkodva mérlegelte az ajánlatot. Nem mintha a főzeten , vagy a denevér falka vezetésén vezetésén kívül bármi máshoz értet volna, de mégsem tűnt vonzónak számára ,hogy újra gyerekekkel foglalkozon.   
\- Minerva, jól tudod, hogy megvetem a gyerekeket…- nyilatkozott, és látta, hogy a nő arca szomorúvá változot ami miat elkáromkodtta magát. Gyűlölt csalódást okozni a sz;amára. - Mi volt a másik dolog? – kérdezte felsóhajtva.   
\- Az iskola szeptemberben nyílik meg, ami csak néhány hónap múlva van. És még mindig nem találtam olyan bájitalmestert aki annyira ügyes ,és elhivatott lenne , mint amilyen te vagy….  
\- Azt akarod, hogy térjek vissza és tanítsak? - kérdezte Perselus meglepődve mivel egyáltalán nem gondolt arra, hogy visszatérjen.  
\- Igen.- mondta őszintén Minerva.  
\- Gondolkodni fogok rajta, és egy hét múlva megadom a válaszomat mindkét kérésre.- mondta hivatalos hangnemben Perselus és megvárta, míg a nő bólint, mielőtt átment a floppin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Wáoo. - mondta Ginny, miközben Hermione befejezte a történetét. – Wáoo… úgyértem… wáooo….  
\- Igen, ezt már mondtad. - mondta Hermione bosszúsan.  
\- Sajnálom, de… Wáoo.  
\- Igen, igen, ez elképesztő,most pedig légyszíves, tudnál valamit mondani a “Wáoo”mellett is?  
\- És nem ölt meg, amikor ezt mondtad neki?  
\- Nem adtam esélyt neki, csupán másodpercekkel később távoztam, különben szétátkozta volna a seggem. - mondta mosolyogva Hermione.  
\- Szóval a börtön denevér, valóban egy denevér,Ki hitte volna ,hogy rá nézve mennyire helyes a beceneve…Fejjel lefelé alszik a mennyezetről le lógva?  
Mindkétt lány felkunccogot a képre amely a kérdése felvetett, de az ajtó kopogtatásra abba hagyták a nevetést.   
\- Igen? – kérdezte Ginny mire Harry belépet a szobába.   
\- Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte miközben leült az ágyra Ginny mellett.  
\- Ó, csak lányosbeszélgetés. - mondta Ginny ugyanakkor amikor Hermione azt mondta ,hogy semmin.   
Hermione látta, ahogy Harry össze szükült szemmel kettejükre néz, de megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett, amikor csak vállat vont.  
\- Itt maradsz vacsorára is Hermione? - kérdezte tőle Harry, mire a lány az ajkába harapott.  
\- Oh , muszály itt lenned , kérlek, kérlek. – könyörgöt Ginny ,és játékosan összekulcsolta a kezeit az álla alatt.  
Hermione nevetett a fiatalabb lány bohóckodásán,de bólintott.  
\- Remek , megyek ,és közlöm ezt Mrs. Weasley-nek.- mondta Harry majd felállt, homlokon csókolta Ginnyt, és kiment a szobából.  
Hermione szeretettel nézte a meghit pillanatott ,és sírhatnékja támadt. Ezt szerette volna, szeretet volna egy olyan srácot aki teljes odaadásal szeretné ,valaki olyat aki homlokon csókolná ,és törödve gondoskodna róla. De most egy férfihoz ragadt, aki 7 év legnagyobb részében megvetette, és csak az életének megmentése miatt tűrte meg.   
\- Azt hiszem, elmegyek Roxfortba, megnézem, hogy áll az újjáépítés. - mondta Hermione, és igyekezett megakadályozni a szomorúságot a hangjában. Ginny egy pillanatig furcsán nézett rá, de bólintott.

Hermione lesétált a lépcsőn és távozott az Odubol miután megígérte, hogy időben visszatér vacsorázni, majd eltűnve hopponált a helyszínröl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HGSS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione a kastély azon részein sétált amelyek állva maradtak, és hagyta, hogy a különféle emlékek végig fussanak rajta. Könnyein keresztül mosolygott, amikor a troll együtt megtalált fürdőszoba mellett sétált, ahol a fiúkal való barátsága megkezdődött. További könnyek folytak le az arcán, amikor a kastély azon részeire ment, amelyeket az utolsó csata lerombolt. Sarkon fordult, és egy szilárd testbe ütközödött, elvesztette az egyensúlyát ,de két erős kar ragadta meg mielőtt elesett volna.   
\- Hé, Hermione - felnézett, és Malfoy-t látta maga előtt aki gyengéden rá mosolygot.   
\- Helló, Malfoy - válaszolta a miközben gyorsan megtörölte a szemét és az orrát.  
\- Azt hittem ,hogy már Draco vagyok… miért sírtál? - kérdezte őszintén érdeklődésel a hangjában.   
\- Ó, csak a régi emlékek,….á tudod butaságok…- válaszolta a lány miközben együtt sétáltak vissza a a visszafelé vezető úton.   
\- Mit keres itt? – kérdezte a fiú témát váltva.  
\- Azért jöttem, hogy megnézzem,hogy hogyan halad az újjáépítés,de senkit sem találtam.   
\- Ó, igen, mindenki kint van az üvegházak mellett. Az óriások eléggé letaposták a helyet. - mondta tétován Draco.   
Különös volt azt gondolni, hogy ugyanaz a srác, aki most mellete sétált ugyanaz a fiú volt, aki évekig gyötörte.   
Kimentek a várból ,és lefelé haladtak az üvegházak felé. Nevetést és emberek beszélgetését hallották, ahogy közeledtek hozzájuk, és Hermione érezte, hogy hangulata felemelkedik. Leggalábis csak addig amíg meg nem látta annak a személynek a fekete ruháját, akitől korábban elmenekült.  
\- Mi az? - kérdezte Draco, amikor hirtelen megtorpant.   
\- Én, hm… csak most jutott az eszembe ,hogy valamit otthon felejtettem. – Hadarta miközben a szeme Draco ,és Piton között járt.   
Draco követte a tekintetét oda, ahol Perselus volt ,és érezte ,hogy felcsillan benne a kiváncsiság.   
\- Mi folyik közted és a keresztapám között? - kérdezte lassan.  
\- Mi van? Természetesen semmi. Csak eszembe jutott ...  
\- Hogy valamit otthon felejtetél… persze. – mondta ,és Hermione ki halhatta a hangjábol ,hogy a fiú nem hisz neki. – Én… csak elmegyek sétálni az erdőbe.  
\- Nos nem fpgol egyedül menni , mert veszélyes ott egyedül. – mondta mire Hermione habozott egy kicsit ,de aztán bólintott.  
\- Akkor gyere. – megfordultak és együtt az erdő felé mentek, megfeledkezve az őket követő fekete szemekről.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Körülbelül már fél órája sétáltak ,és a háború utáni életükről beszélgetek amikor egy hím kentaur hirtelen megállította őket.  
\- Nem szabad az erdőben lennetek. - mondta mély hangon. - Nem biztonságos, még akkor sem, ha a sötét nagyúr eltűnt.  
\- Csak sétálunk egy kicsit. - mondta Draco határozottan felsőbbrendű hangon.   
\- Ez nem biztonságos ember, el kell menned.  
\- Miért nem biztonságos? - kérdezte kíváncsian Hermione. - Azt hittem, hogy Voldemortal együtt minden veszélye elmúlt. - Hallotta, hogy Draco felzihál mellette a név emlitésére, de figyelmen kívül hagyta.  
\- A sötét erdőben még mindig vannak veszélyek - válaszolta a kentaur, mielőtt elfordult volna. - Menj vissza a biztonságba.   
\- Gyere Draco , menjünk vissza. - mondta Hermione hirtelen nyugtalanul,amikor észrevette ,hogy már nagyon mélyen bent vannak az erdőben.  
Éppen megfordultak, amikor két ember zárta el az útjukat. Hermione azonnal megdermedt, és érezte, hogy elfutja a pánik amikor felismerte a két embert.   
\- Halgatnotok kellet volna volna kentaura ,itt tényleg veszély leselkedik rátok. - mondta Nott Theodore reszelős hangon.  
\- Nott? - kérdezte Draco. - Mit keresel itt? Miért nem vagy Azkabanban?  
\- Azt gondoltam volna, hogy örülni fogsz, ha meglátod a legjobb barátodat Draco. De mi lett veled? Ujabban már sárvérűekkel lógsz? Ennyire puhány lettél? - kérdezte Nott mire a bal oldali férfi felnevetett.  
Hermione érezte, hogy pánikba esik,mégis mi a fenét gondolt? Malfoyal a veszélyes erdőbe sétál? Szidta le magát mentálisan. Miközben lassan megpróbálta megszerezni a pálcáját anélkül, hogy túl nagy figyelmet fordított volna magára,de Nott észrevette   
\- Expelliarmus. - Mondta lefegyverezve a lányt. - Á, á, á, ezt inkább elvenném. – mondta gúnyosan.   
Draco hirtelen megfogta a kezét, és rohanni kezdett az ellenkező irányba. - Hermione, menjünk!  
Órditott a lányra, de a lány lába nem reagált, mivel Hermione teljesen megfagyott a félelemtöl   
\- Mozogj már! – kiáltott Draco ismét a lányra, és a hangjában lévő pánik cselekvésre késztette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perselus figyelte, ahogy Draco és Hermione elsétálnak, és érezte, hogy elönti a harag, de elfordult, hogy befejezze a feladatát. Beleegyezett abba, hogy a mai napon segít Minervának a feladat elvégzésében, mert nem volt nehéz, és nem volt jobb dolga. Éppen egy falat épített újjá, amikor a jele forróan égni kezdet,és pánik fitott keresztül rajta. A pániknak semmi köze nem volt ahhoz az érzelemhez, amelyet érzett, de azonnal elnyomta a testében uralkodó haragot. Azonnal átalakult, és felszállt az égre, hagyva, hogy denevér érzékei átvegyék felette az irányítást. A párja illata felé fordult ,és megpróbálta elnyomni magában a haragot azért mert Draco illata erősen érződött rajta. A szíve majdnem megállt amikor a párja illata eltűnt a tiltott erdőben,de gyorsan oda repült. Amikor az erdő fölé repült észrevette, hogy valami elől menekülnek, de nem tudta ,hogy mi elől.   
Draco maga mögött húzta Hermionét, és azt kiabálta, hogy meneküljön. Azótta nem látta Dracot ennyire pánikba esve mint azon az éjszakán, amikor meg kellett volna ölnie Dumbledore-t.  
Hermione végül válaszolt sürgetésére, és futni kezdett utána. A jele olyan forrón bizserget a lány vállán ,hogy olyan érzés volt, mintha valaki tűket szúrna bele.  
Aztán hirtelen már nem futott, hanem inkább lebeget. És meglátta Nott sápadt arcát ahogy üldözi , aztán lezuhant ,és észrevette hogy, sokkal közelebb van a földhöz, mint ahogy az normális. Körülnézve látta, hogy átalakult, megpróbálta mozgatni a szárnyait, hogy levegőbe száljon de egy éles fájdalom futot keresztül a karján. Ránézett a szárnyára ,és észrevette ,hogy a földhöz van szegezve , nyilván Nott lépet rá miközben elfutott mellete öket üldözve.   
Felette a fák zizegni kezdtek ,és a szeme sarkában mozgást látott. Fehér villanás repült a fák fölött, amitöl a szíve a torkába ugrott.  
\- Piton! – probált kiabálni ,de szavak helyet , csak denevér sikoltást hallott. - Piton! – probálkozott újra de,csak ugyanaz a sikoly kiszabadult ki a szájából. A fájdalomtol megrándulva m egpróbálta újra mozgatni a szárnyát,és sikerült felállnia a nedves piszokbol. Egy fa volt a közelében, így a lány lassan oda vonszolta magát a törzshöz ,és a szárnyait maga köré húzva megpróbált beleolvadni a körülötte lévő földbe. Miközben azért imádkozott hogy Piton még sötétedés előtt megtalálja.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perselus Draco felett repült akit Nott üldözött adig amíg Nott végül feladta és eltűnt. Draco elé repült és átalakult, és simán leszállt a lihegő fiú előtt.  
\- Ahhhhh ! – sikoltotta rémülten a fiú ,de aztán gyorsan befogta a száját. – A fenébe is , ne csináld ezt.  
\- Hol van Miss Granger? - kérdezte sürgetően Perselus.  
\- Nem tudom, az egyik percben még mellettem szaladt, a következő percben pedig eltűnt. Nem tudom, hová lett…. Szerinted elkapták? – kérdezte pánikba eső hangon Draco.   
Perselus csak megrázta a fejét, és elindult vissza az erdőn keresztül azon az úton, amelyet Draco éppen futott. Hallotta, ahogy Draco igyekszik lépést tartani vele a háta mögött, de túlságosan arra koncentrált, hogy megtalálja a párját,így nem tudot lelassítani. A párja illata az erdő bejáratátol végig futott az egész erdőn Hermione nyoma nélkül, és ez aggasztta.  
\- Draco, menj vissza az üvegházakba. El kell mennem, hogy segítséget keressek. - mondta Perselus, és felkészült a gyors átalakulásra.  
\- Miért aggódsz annyira érte? Hiszen gyűlölöd. - mondta Draco gúnyos arccal.  
\- Sosem gyűlölttem ,és Ő a párom - mondta Perselus röviddel, és átalakult, mielőtt Draco válaszolni tudott volna.  
\- A francba is, ez nagyon nem jó. - mondta Draco, miközben lassan visszasétált az üvegházakhoz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione aggódott, nem, valójában inkább félt. Az elmult órákban többször is megprobált vissza változni embneri formában,de nem tudott. Az ég besötétedet ami azt jelentette hogy eljött az éjszaka, a tiltott erdő nappal veszélyes volt, de éjszaka még inkább.  
Meg hallott egy bokor suhogni a jobb oldalán, és megdermedt, alig kapott levegőt, miközben rémülten fülelt. A szíve gyorsabban kezdett dobogni ,és tágra nyilt szemmel figyelt bármilyen veszély forást keresve. Teljesen meglapult ,és megprobálta kicsire össze húzni magát , amikor egy férfi hirtelen belépett a tisztásra közvetlen a közelébe.   
Hermione nem ismerte őt,és nagyon úgy tűnt ,hogy a férfi keres valakit. Aztán a férfi elindult felé,oda ahol ő feküdt , és a lány rémült nagy szemmekel nézet fel rá. Amikor lehajolt, hogy felvegye, megpróbált elmenekülni előle,és a fogát a férfi újjába vájta amikor az megfogtta.   
De a férfi csak kunccogot , amitöl ha lehet Hermione még jobban megrémült. Megpróbált kiszabadulni a férfi kezéből, de az szilárdan tartotta.  
\- Nyugodj meg kicsikém, nem bántalak.- mondta kedves mély hangon, és Hermione abbahagyta a küzdelmet. – Ez , az nyugodj meg. – mormolta gyengéden a férfi ,és bársonyos mély hangon dudolni kezdet.   
Hermione egyáltalán nem ismerte a dalt ,de nagyon álmosnak érezte magát tőle. Szemhéja akarata ellenére lecsúkódott mire megrázta a fejét ,hogy felébredjen.   
\- Ne! Hová viszel? – sikoltott rá a lány ,de szavak helyet megint csak a denevér sikolyt halotta.   
\- Csitt kicsike, igérem hamarosan biztonságban leszel. – mondta a férfi ,és a lány ehetetlen volt ellene, amikor keresztül vitte az erdőn.


End file.
